I found you DaiSuga Omegaverse
by DeVinsmoke
Summary: (Omegaverse DaiSuga M-preg) Cuando creyó que nada podía ser peor; su padre lo vende al mejor postor. Luchando por su libertad encuentra a la persona que le salvaría y ayudaría a sanar sus heridas. Bien decían que al final de la tormenta siempre viene el arcoíris. Precauciones Boy Boy Embarazo masculino Demasiado Fluff. Mpreg Omegaverse DaichixSuga
1. Chapter 1

Faltaban algunas semanas para navidad, esa época del año siempre le había gustado, cada año soñaba con tener una gran cena, dar regalos, abrazos y palabras de amor, siempre en esa época soñaba que su madre le besaba y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, su padre siempre le decía que eran tonterías, que dejara de soñar con eso.  
Para el no eran cosas tontas, él quería sentirse amado, si eran sueños o no, no quería saberlo , él realmente sentía que su madre estaba ahí, con él .

Este año creyó que todo iba a ser diferente, su padre le había promedio que le iba a dar una sorpresa muy grande, se había emocionado de sobre manera, era la primera vez que su padre le iba a dar un regalo, fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro que le gustaría .  
Jamás creyó que su padre sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa, le había vendido a un hombre que fácilmente le duplicaba la edad, era un hombre regordete, con mucho dinero.

Por un momento creyó que estaba jugando, su padre nunca le había dado alguna muestra de amor pero, hacer semejante cosa..  
Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces metió una patada en la entrepierna de su padre y salió disparado hacia la salida, para su fortuna aquel hombre había ido solo y él ni de broma lo iba a alcanzar, demasiadas hamburguesas y sodas estaban sobre él.

Realmente hacía frío, el cielo se encontraba nublado y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad. No podía ser peor, apenas tenía encima una delgada sudadera y unos pantalones de algodón, iba descalzo, sus pies ya estaban bastantes maltratados pero no iba a detenerse, no iba a regresar a su casa, ahí solo le esperaba una vida miserable.

Toda su vida había vivido con los constantes abusos psicológicos de su padre, siempre le maldecía, le recordaba cada día de su vida que por su culpa su madre había muerto, le decía que hubiese sido mejor que el no hubiera nacido. Y él no podía estar más de acuerdo, si a él le hubieran dado la opción de entre nacer o no, definitivamente no lo hubiese hecho, de esa forma jamás hubiese desgraciado la vida de sus padres y él no hubiese vivido aquel martirio.

Había corrido por un buen rato, varias personas de la calle le miraban curiosos, no era normal que un omega saliera solo a tan altas horas de la noche. Algunos betas le sonrían con malicia y eso solo incrementaba su miedo, tenía que seguir corriendo si quería estar a salvo.

Doblo a la izquierda y después a la derecha, corrió dos metros más y entonces sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, el frío ya le estaba cobrando fractura. Estaban a mediados de Noviembre y según había visto en las noticias, esta iba a ser una de las noches más frías del mes.

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro, aún se aferraba a las paredes de las calles, no quería darse por vencido.

Con la manga de sus sudadera limpió sus ojos, aunque lo quisiera su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Tal vez era cierto lo que le había dicho su padre, él era un inútil, no podía hacer nada bien

Camino algunos pasos más, pudo apreciar algunas luces de colores, y sonido de coches. Estaba llegando al centro, estaba a unos cuantos metros. Y entonces una ráfaga de aire frío azotó su cuerpo, tiritando se soltó de la pared, el sonido de unos pasos cerca le alertaron pero ya no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo cayó directo a la fría nieve.

Él dueño de esos pasos se acercó rápidamente hacia él, entre abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro preocupado de un hombre de cabello azabache. Él sujeto le preguntó repetidamente por su nombre pero ya no tenía nada de fuerza para contestar o moverse. Lo único que recuerda es haber sido arropado por un cálido abrigo y el haber sido arrullado por el delicioso aroma a pino y lavanda.

°°❄️°°

Hubo veces en las que la idea de quitarse la vida le rondaba por la cabeza, en casa su padre siempre le recordaba el fracaso de hijo que él era."Lo único que pudiste haber hecho bien es nacer como beta u alfa, pero no naciste como un maldito omega"

Y él nunca había negado su naturaleza, a él le gustaba, creía que el hecho de formar una nueva vida era maravilloso, no todos tenían la suerte de crear vida, lamentablemente.

Pero las burlas constante de sus compañeros, las miradas furiosas de vecinos y su padre, hicieron que comenzará a odiar su cuerpo, a odiarse. Era un mundo injusto, omegas criaturas que eran tachadas como escorias, lacras de la sociedad. Todo eso era sumamente estúpido, en su mayoría los omegas eran criaturas amables, tranquilas, tolerantes, amorosas y sobre todo maternales. Ellos eran los únicos que podían llevar en su vientre a los hijos de alfas, pocas veces una beta podía soportar un embarazo y una alfa.. Difícilmente podía quedar embarazada, eso y que su propia naturaleza le pedía un omega, no ser pareja de otra alfa.  
Pero de una u otra forma a los omegas nunca se les daba el lugar que se merecía, y probablemente sería así por algún tiempo, todavía había muchas personas que pensaban que los omegas solo eran basura. Nada ayudaba a aumentar la autoestima del pequeño, sin amor y con bastante rechazo y odio por parte de todos, estuvo a punto de tomar la decisión más loca de su vida.

Fue un día lluvioso de abril que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, iba a tomar diversos medicamentos para acabar con su sufrir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Fue como si algo lo hubiese detenido, lágrimas gruesas bajaron por su rostro, aventó la botella de medicamentos y salió de la bañera.  
Se recriminó así mismo por su tonta decisión y entonces se juro que jamás iba a volver hacer aquello..

..

El olor a comida inundó sus fosas nasales, cuando abrió sus ojos se quedó observando el techo, se encogió en su lugar y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido pero el olor de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo lo pusieron alerta, era el olor de un alfa.

Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y entonces comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, era una habitación grande, fácilmente doblaba a su habitación en tamaño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color hueso, no había ningún cuadro en la habitación, solo había un gran estante lleno de libros y un sillón del otro lado.

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su frente, la fiebre le había bajado. Entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía la ropa que anteriormente portaba. ¡Lo habían visto desnudo!

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente como la nieve había teñido de blanco la ciudad, le daba un aspecto bastante hermoso.  
Pego su frente al vidrio y soltó un pesado suspiro, debía ir a ver a ese alfa y ver que quería de él, con suerte él alfa le pediría pagar por el haberle ayudado y si no... Diablos, no quería imaginar que haría con él

Genial, salía de un problema y ya se estaba metiendo en otro.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo espanto, retrocedió un par de pasos y entonces pudo ver al sujeto que lo había ayudado. Bastante alto y con hombros anchos, su cabello era como lo recordaba, y tenía unos ojos que ¡Oh! Bastante lindos debía decir, de un color chocolatoso.

—Me alegra saber que has despertado —Le sonrió—Te encontré cerca de donde yo estaba y te traje a mi departamento, espero no te moleste.

Koushi simplemente negó con la cabeza—G-gracias por haberme ayudado, pero yo... Hm, no tengo como pagarte, ahora mismo no tengo nada de dinero pero cuando comience a trabajar te prometo que y-

El azabache soltó una pequeña carcajada—No me debes nada, lo hice porque quise. No te preocupes por nada, ahora ven he hecho un poco de comida.

Koushi lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, aquel alfa era bastante amable, si fuera otro alfa seguramente... Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en cosas desagradables

Siguió a él azabache hasta la cocina, ahí dentro había distintos platillos, arroz blanco, salchichas fritas, huevos y fruta picada. Una comida bastante sencilla, pero ese gesto enterneció su corazón.

—Espero te guste, es poco porque no se cocinar per-

—Es perfecto, gracias —Koushi le mostró una sonrisa sincera. Él azabache quedó encantado con esa sonrisa, lo observo por algunos segundos y entonces recordó que no se había presentado.

—Hm, lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Daichi Sawamura. -Le tendió la mano

—Koushi Sugawara —Apretó la mano ajena —Mucho gusto.

Daichi sonrió -El gusto es mío.

Y entonces ese día Daichi pensó en lo lindo que sonaría el nombre de Koushi con su apellido.

"Koushi Sawamura" Bastante hermoso debía decir.

Y es que había quedado hipnotizado con el muchacho, porque eso era. _Suga_ como le había apodado, le había contado que el apenas tenía 18 años, pero eso no le quitaba lo encantador.  
Debía admitir que su corazón se paralizó cuando lo vio tendido en la nieve, bastante asustado se había acercado a él, buscando su cuello para comprobar si había pulso. Grande fue su suerte al comprobar que si lo tenía y fue cuando se dedicó a observar al muchacho, mejillas redondas (rojizas por la fiebre), pestañas largas y brillantes, un inusual cabello peligris y unos labios carnosos, bastantes apetecibles.

Era toda una hermosura.

.  
De alguna forma logró hacer que Suga se quedara unos días más en su departamento para que guardará reposo y repusiera energías. Suga acepto a regañadientes, realmente quería ir a buscar un empleo de otra forma, no podría comenzar a ganar dinero y no tener dinero es morir de hambre.

—He llegado —Aviso desde la puerta Daichi, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que conoció a Suga y cada día era realmente asombroso. Sin falta, Suga siempre le recibía con una sonrisa en los labios y un _Bienvenido_.

Se llevaban bastante bien, Daichi pudo conocer muchas cosas de él peligris, se enteraron que ambos amaban la música de Guns Roses, My chemical romance, One ock rock y a varios genios de lo clásico, Chopin, Mozart, Boccherini, Bethoven y Debussy. Amaban los libros de suspenso, terror y drama, también que ambos amaban la comida picante, de echo Suga le había cocinado su comida favorita.

Además, Daichi se enteró de la razón del porque Suga huyó de casa. Ese día no supo cómo reaccionar, él era un Alfa y había visto como distintos hombres hablaban tan casualmente, de cómo habían comprado un nuevo omega, él nunca había dicho nada al respecto, porque sus propios tíos tenían a distintos omegas para su disposición y es que, no sólo era para quedar bien con amigos sino que era para poder ver a cual, de todos los omegas, se embarazaba.  
Para desgracia de algunos, los sentimientos de los omegas estaban muy ligados a sus aparatos reproductores, si ellos no se sentían amados y protegidos por su pareja, difícilmente quedaban embarazados, de hecho si un omega por azares del destino quedaba embarazado y este no tenía el apoyo de su pareja se producía una clase de aborto, si el bebé tenía amor y el omega también ambos salían bien del parto, fácil y sencillo.

Seguramente para eso quería ese viejo a Suga, solo para tenerlo como esclavo sexual y fabrica de bebes. Y Daichi maldijo a ese viejo depravado. ¿Cómo podría alguien llegar a tener a una persona a su lado y solo usarla?  
Era algo bastante enfermo, si él llegase a tener a una persona a su lado ¡Cuan feliz lo haría!

Y entonces observo a Koushi, haciendo la comida y dedicándole una sonrisa. Porque Daichi había insistido en que él tenía que cocinar y es que su comida era realmente deliciosa, ninguna que hubiese probado antes se comparaba

Realmente ese chico le provocaba muchos sentimientos, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse con él, él ya tenía un matrimonio arreglado, debía de cumplir con su palabra. No podía deshacer algo que ya tiene años de arreglado, su padre lo mataría si lo hiciera.

No debía enamorarse de Suga

°°❄️°°

Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Bueno aquí estoy yo con un nuevo proyecto, este ya lo tengo terminado, así que las actualizaciones serán constantes. No se preocupen.

El fic no es muy largo, solo serán 4 capítulos más uno o dos extras. Estoy trabajando en el primer extra, pero veré cuantos hago, primero quiero medir tiempos y cosas como esas.

Dato.. No poner demasiada atención al título, cuando acabe la historia es que podrán ver la frase completa u: 🌸 En ella me inspire bastante

En fin, nos vemos ~.

No olviden votar y cementar 🌼🌼🌸


	2. Chapter 2

Debía admitir que el primer día en el apartamento de Daichi se sintió sumamente intranquilo, aún creía imposible que un alfa tan amable y tranquilo existiera. En su corta vida había encontrado cientos de betas que siempre se le insinuaban, y hubo una vez en la que encontró a un alfa que lo estuvo persiguiendo toda una tarde, saliendo de su escuela se había dirigido hacia un centro de computo para realizar su tarea, ahí fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. No le dio demasiada importancia y entonces siguió con sus deberes, cuando salió fue que volvió a sentir lo mismo, bastante espantado trato de perderse entre las calles pero no lograba perderlo, sus feromonas de miedo seguramente era lo que le atraían, no podía huir de el. Entonces decidió ir hacia un centro de policías, explicó su situación y ellos solo contestaron

"Es tu culpa por ir solo en la noche"

¿Su culpa? Que demonios... Él solo quería hacer tarea y ahora le decían eso...

Para su suerte una amable beta se había ofrecido para llevarlo a su casa y así perder al alfa, para su suerte así fue.

La beta al dejarlo en su casa le dio un consejo "Nunca salgas solo"

Y era algo realmente estúpido. ¿Cómo era posible que otros betas y alfas salían a altas horas de la noche y no les pasaba nada y a él si?

Demasiada podrida debía estar la sociedad.

️

Estaba impactado por la propuesta de Daichi, él le había propuesto quedarse un par de semanas más en casa para que de esa forma el descansará, realmente no quería quedarse más tiempo, no sabía que intenciones tenía.

Pero una pequeña vocesilla en su cabeza le dijo que confiara y con un poco de temor así lo hizo.

Estar a su lado esos días había sido divertido Daichi era un alfa bastante carismático y alegre. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con él , ver una película y acurrucarse a su lado. Inevitablemente se sentía seguro a su lado, no sabía si era por el hecho de que el fuera un alfa o por el hecho de que se empezaba a encariñar con él.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, el Martes por la tarde se cumplían doce días de vivir en su departamento, pronto tendría que partir y buscar un trabajo.

Pasando las seis de la tarde Daichi llego a casa, había tenido un agotador día en el trabajo pero traía una buena noticia consigo, le había conseguido trabajo a Suga en la empresa de su padre como secretario de Daichi.

Y Suga no pudo estar más feliz, realmente agradecía que el azabache le estuviera ayudando de esa forma.

De poco en poco los días iban pasando, Suga recién se empezaba a acoplar a su trabajo, tenía que agendar citas, responder llamadas y organizar papeles del alfa.

Llegando a cada Suga comenzaba a hacer la comida, lavaba su ropa y ayudaba a Daichi con más trabajo. Prácticamente todo el día estaban juntos, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecia. El trabajo era mucho, su padre trabajaba desde casa, ya no iba prácticamente a la oficina y por tanto el se encargaba de los papeleos más pesados, su padre solo se dedicaba a firmar documentos o de resolver conflictos que sucedían . Y es de que la empresa del padre de Daichi estaba a punto de firmar un contrato con una empresa del extranjero, si el contrato se firmaba sin contratiempos la empresa Sawamura corporation se posicionaría como una de las más importantes de Tokyo.

Los días pasaron volando, si bien, en su corazón aún existía el anhelo de tener una hermosa cena de navidad con su padre, su única familia. Sabía que eso ya está fuera de su alcance, su padre muy seguramente se metió en algún lío por no haberlo vendido, si algún día se llegasen a encontrar, podía asegurar que este le diría muchas pestes.

Desde antes ya lo hacía, de echo no se sorprendería.

Y entonces sus ánimos empiezan a decaer por esas fechas.

Suelta un suspiro. No sabe con exactitud cómo fue que hizo aquello, había dejado un paquete en las oficinas de correo. Dentro de este estaba un pequeño regalo para su padre y una pequeña carta.

Sus palabras fueron pocas, sólo le comento que tenía un trabajo y que estaba bien. Por último agrego un "Espero tengas una buena navidad"

Probablemente su padre tiraría la carta y lo tacharía de mal hijo. Pero tenía que hacer aquello, al fin de cuentas era su padre. Y bien o mal lo había cuidado hasta sus dieciochos. Si tan mal padre hubiese sido lo habría abandonado mucho antes en alguna calle o lo hubiese vendido mucho antes.

De alguna forma comenzaba a entenderlo. Salir de casa le había abierto los ojos, se había dado cuenta que tan pesada era la vida.

Y es de que a pesar de todo su padre nunca lo hizo trabajar, nunca lo mató de hambre.

Solo era un hombre con el corazón roto, un corazón que no se permitía sanar ni olvidar.

Demasiado debió amar a su madre para terminar de esa forma.

Y entonces viendo al cielo pide un deseo. Desea desde el fondo de su corazón que su padre sea feliz, que logre superar la pérdida de su madre que encuentre a alguien para pasar sus últimos años y que algún día lo perdone.

Espera que dentro de algunos años sus caminos se vuelvan a encontrar. Y espera que cuando eso pase ambos puedan sentarse a platicar de cómo les fue en la vida.

️

/31 de Diciembre /

Cuando Daichi llegó a casa se encontró con el departamento totalmente oscuro, realmente le sorprendió. Suga se había ido del trabajo más temprano que de costumbre, argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer. Seguramente había ido a ver a algún amigo o alguna pareja.

Y su corazón se estrujó de tan solo pensar en eso, había visto miles de veces como distintos de sus trabajadores le coqueteaban a Suga, este parecía no darse cuenta, pero realmente sacaba más de un suspiro a cualquiera. Debía admitir que Suga le atraía, él era jodidamente encantador. Además de bellísimo era sumamente amable, tranquilo, alegre, risueño. Dios, le encantaba escuchar cada una de sus risas, el como cantaba mientras hacía el desayuno o el como hacía caras graciosas mientras leía un libro que le gustaba.

Podía decir miles de cosas que le gustaban de Suga y él sabía que eso estaba mal, no podía seguir de esa forma porque si no, terminaría de enamorarse perdidamente de él ojimiel.

Dejo su abrigo colgado en el perchero, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación cuando empezó a escuchar una voz cantarina.

Suga estaba en la cocina, detras de la mesa, enfrente suyo tenía un pequeño pastel de fresa, este tenía un pequeño letrero con la frase Happy birthday escrito en el.

Y el corazón se le detiene al escuchar esa canción de cumpleaños que era cantada con un gran sentimiento, porque Suga estaba cantando a Daichi desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y Daichi sonríe como un tonto, porque recién se da cuenta que el ya se había enamorado perdidamente de Suga.

️

Suelta un suspiro bastante largo, si bien, su día no había empezado nada bien pero con la sorpresa de Suga todo había cambiado.

¡Por dios!. con seguridad podía decir que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Desde que había cumplido los 17 años celebraba su cumpleaños solo, sus padres siempre estaban bastante ocupados para hacerle alguna fiesta.

Pero esto había cambiado gracias al omega.

Suga le cocino con sus propias manos su comida favorita y horneó un delicioso pastel. No tenía dudas de que Suga era un gran cocinero.

Había recibido muchas felicitaciones de amigos y familiares, pero la de Suga fue la más hermosa y sincera que había recibido en su vida.

Fue una velada de lo más agradable, hablaron sobre cosas triviales, el trabajo, el clima y lo que harían el próximo año. Escuchar a Suga hablando sobre una futura mudanza le partió el corazón, no deseaba estar lejos del peligris, después de bastantes súplicas Suga acepto quedarse un tiempo más, solo hasta que el trabajo bajara. De esa forma siguió una platica bastante tranquila, una idea bastante alocada llego a su cabeza, se acercó a él estéreo que estaba junto a su televisión y puso una canción que sin duda le encantaba.

Cantada por el mismísimo Elvis Presley; Can't help falling in love

La música comenzó a sonar, Elvis comenzó a cantar.

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Daichi se acercó a Suga, extendió su mano para que este la tomara, Suga abrió sus ojos totalmente desconcertado. Un poco dudoso acepto la muda invitación a bailar.

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Bailaban torpemente, Suga jamás había bailado algo de este tipo, mucho menos Daichi pero ahí estaba,.tratando de transmitir todos los sentimientos que Suga provocaba en el.

Sí, como decía la canción, parecía increíblemente tonto que se hubiese enamorado en tan poco tiempo. Dios no llevaban mucho conviviendo juntos. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente decirle a su corazón que no latiera por el peligris.

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things were meant to be

No dudaba en que sus destinos estaban entrelazados, no era casualidad que él estuviese ese mismo día, a la misma hora cerca de Suga. Algo debía tener preparado el destino para ellos.

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

No importaba cuando tiempo le tomase, ni cuando tiempo tuviese que esperar a Suga para que puedan estar juntos. El esperaría pacientemente.

️

No sabia que era lo que le sucedía. Todo el era un desastre... No podía estar cerca de Daichi sin que sintiera como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

No sabía manejar lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba pero simplemente no quería admitirlo porque si lo hacía sus sentimientos solo creerían más y más , Y ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no pueda controlarse, cuándo ya no pueda callar lo que siente su pequeño corazón?

Nada, simplemente nada. Sabía que no sería correspondido porque Daichi era un alfa maravilloso en todos los aspectos, bastante amable, carismático, decidió, respetuoso, fácilmente podría tener a cualquier otro omega, uno más lindo, más educado, de mejor familia, uno con facciones más finas. Él sin en cambio era un omega bastante alto, con ojos bastantes comunes, con un cabello nada lindo.

No había punto de comparación con otros omegas, él era bastante simple.

Daichi...Él siempre sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor cuando la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sus palabras siempre lograban reconfortarlo, solo él lograba hacerlo sentir mejor como persona, por él había dejado de culparse, por él había empezado a amar su naturaleza nuevamente, por él es que estaba creciendo como persona.

Pero también sabía que por él podría sumirse en la peor oscuridad. Una de la que probablemente ya no saldría.

️

La primera vez que sintió latir a su corazón frenéticamente fue en el cumpleaños de Daichi.

Bailar con el fue una experiencia que difícilmente podría olvidar, por algunos minutos fue transportado a otro mundo, en donde sólo existían ellos dos, en un mundo en donde ya nada importaba, ni el trabajo, ni su padre, no su condición como omega. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era seguir observando esos ojos cafés.

Separarse después de eso fue difícil, tardo medio minuto en darse cuenta en que la música ya no estaba sonando. Daichi sólo le sonrió despreocupado, ambos siguieron escuchando música variada, cantando, recordando, disfrutando. Una velada perfecta que pronto tuvo que acabar, al día siguiente tenían bastante trabajo, nada podía salvarlos de ello.

Un abrazo, un beso en su mejilla y un Gracias fueron suficientes para que ambos muchachos no pudieran dormir el resto de la noche aunque claro, ninguno de los dos lo mencionaría

Después de eso su relación mejoro muchos más, cada uno había aprendido las costumbres y manías del otro, si Daichi tronaba sus dedos era señal de que necesitaba cafeína, si mordía la uña de su pulgar era porque estaba estresado.

Si Suga fruncir el ceño era porque tenía sueño, si rascaba su nuca era porque tenía hambre.

Cada uno fue aprendiendo del otro cosas nuevas y siempre estaban ahí para apoyarse mutuamente, si uno tenía hambre o calor, ahí estaba el otro para preparar una pequeña comida o para brindar una bebida.

Era 8 de Febrero y oficialmente se cumplían cuatro meses desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Y Daichi ya no sabía que más excusas tenía que dar para que Suga se siguiera quedando en su casa. Siempre le decía que él le ayudaba demasiado en todos los aspectos, desde ayudarle con la casa hasta con los papeles del trabajo. Para su fortuna desde que se logró firmar el contrato con la empresa extranjera habían tenido mucho más trabajo, de esa forma tenía más excusas. Pero a Suga ya no le convencía seguir quedándose en un departamento ajeno, había días en las que quería decirle a Daichi todo lo que él sentía pero no quería, se reusaba a hacerlo. No quería ilusionarse, no quería salir herido. No lo soportaría.

En fin, solo esperaba que el trabajo disminuyera.

️

Sentado en la sala, se mantenía esperando a Suga. Habían acordado salir a dar un paseo. Una pequeña salida al parque, luego al cine y finalmente cenarían en algún restaurante. Bueno no tan pequeña, para Daichi era la primer cita que tenían. Bueno, no era una cita como tal, pero era algo.

Era bastante difícil desmotrarle a Suga cuanto lo amaba porque este siempre creía que solo estaba jugando o simplemente no acataba a sus indirectas. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer?¿ Besarlo y decirle: Te amo?

Sonaba bastante sencillo y lo haría pero no quería que el Omega saliese huyendo. Bastante le había costado que el peligris se quedara más tiempo en su departamento, tenía que estar inventando escusa tras escusa. Se sentía mal en mentirle pero tampoco quería que se fuera, alla afuera cualquier persona podría dañarlo, y si el permanecía a su lado al menos podía protegerlo de cualquier otra persona.

Después de haber regresado a casa, riendo y comentando sobre la película, ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

Realmente había sido una tarde agradable, Daichi se esforzaba a cada momento en hacer reír a Suga, decía cosas sin sentido, inventaba chistes tontos y hacia caras graciosas para mantenerlo contento.

-Realmente me agrada pasar tiempo contigo -Suga murmuró quedito como si alguien más los fuese a escuchar.

Daichi sonrió y susurro un : A mi también.

Sentados en el sillón, totalmente a oscuras sus ojos se conectaron. No podían apartar la mirada. Ambos estaban perdidos en esos ojos que tanto amaban, sin ser conscientes poco a poco se fueron acercando. Podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, ninguno de los dos lo dudo, se acercaron hasta finalmente unir sus labios en un beso.

Primero fue un simple roce, después este fue subiendo de nivel. Suga- como podía-, seguía el ritmo de Daichi hasta que, bastante abochornado se separo ligeramente para tomar aire. Era su primer beso, era un total inexperto.

-L-lo siento. Es la primera vez q-que yo.. -Suga estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Su primer beso había sido dado al hombre que amaba, fue mejor de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Pero tenían la preocupación de que, su insistente experiencia le molestase a Daichi.

Este sonrió enternecido, había sido la primera vez del hombre que amaba. No podía ser más feliz, sentía como su alfa se alzaba orgulloso. - Aprenderemos juntos -Le aseguro.

Y antes de que Suga dijera otra cosa unió sus labios nuevamente, un beso más tranquilo comenzó. Transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando siguieron besándose, todo era sumamente perfecto para ambos. Habían sido correspondidos por la persona que amaban.

Una idea llego a Daichi. Sabía que muy probablemente el omega llegaría a pensar que lo sucedido era sólo un desliz. Lo conocía bastante bien para saber que así sería, entonces delicadamente separó sus labios del contrario.

Suga bastante sorprendido abrió los ojos, Daichi lo miraba como si él fuese la cosa más bella del planeta. Y es de que Daichi así lo creía, para él, Suga era el omega más perfecto que jamás hubiese visto, cada cosa de él se le hacia perfecta. Sabía con seguridad que jamás en su vida se iba a enamorar de nadie más, sabía que Suga era el amor de su vida.

Quería seguir besando esos labios tan deliciosos para siempre, amanecer a su lado todas las mañanas, comer la deliciosa comida del Omega toda la vida. Por dios quería ser el único que besara esos labios, quería ser su novio, esposo, su alfa y por su puesto padre de sus futuros cachorros. Lo quería únicamente para él.

Lo había decidió, no se lo entregaría a nadie más.

-Suga, se mi novio por favor. -Antes de si quiera pensar en ser el padre de sus cachorros, debía empezar por lo primero.

Y Suga siente que su corazón se le saldrá en cualquier momento. Dios, hace tan solo unas horas estaba pensando en nunca revelar sus sentimientos y ahora Daichi le besaba y se le declaraba.

Suga parecía un jitomate, todo su rostro estaba de un hermoso color rojo. Y eso a Daichi le encanta, no quería pensar en como se iba a poner cuando le pida matrimonio.

Sintiéndose desfallecer asiente débilmente, trata de esconderse con sus manos pero Daichi las separa para darle un beso en la frente.

En un pequeño susurro le dice al alfa : Por favor cuida de mi

Daichi asiente y le susurra un : También cuida de mi.

Con el corazón totalmente desbocado unen nuevamente sus labios.

️

Buenas tardes, aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado

Gracias por votar y comentar


	3. Chapter 3

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cumplen dos años de haberse convertido en pareja

Para su fortuna su relación no hace más que crecer, poco a poco se van a enamorando más y más.

Porque han encontrado amor en pequeños fragmentos, que a simple vista parecen insignificantes. Desde un saludo de buenos días, un abrazo, un beso, desde disfrutar de una buena taza de té, desde disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Han encontrado amor en las cosas cotidianas, en las sorpresas que les da la vida. Porque se enamoraron de los temores, ansiedades, de los sueños, de las aspiraciones de cada uno, de esas cosas que los hace únicos.

Y no pueden pedir nada más, su relación actual los tiene muy satisfechos.

️

Que llevarán dos años de novios no quiere decir que ya hayan intimado. Daichi sabe que eso probablemente tomará mucho tiempo, sabe que Suga de vez en cuando tiene sus dudas. Él mismo se lo confesó una vez, teme que algún día algo o alguien los separe. Y Daichi simplemente le dice que todo estará bien, que ellos estarán juntos.

Él azabache sintió un gran nudo en su pecho porque a pesar de todo no le ha dicho a Suga que tiene un matrimonio arreglado. No sabe como decírselo, teme que cuando se lo confiese tenga una reacción negativa, que lo odie y lo desprecie, que ya no quiera estar a su lado.

Y no es que quiera seguir con el matrimonio, de echo ya se lo dijo a su vieja amiga -con la que esta comprometido-. Le contó que tiene una persona que ama y que no planea seguir con la farsa de matrimonio. Y ella se muestra feliz de saber aquello, ella también le cuenta que tiene un pequeño romance con una omega.

Ambos saben que sus padres se enojaran cuando se enteren que ya no va a haber matrimonio porque esto fue hecho para funcionar dos grandes empresas.

Acordaron decirles a sus padres lo antes posible, pero siempre surgía algo. Que uno tenía una reunión, que ella iba a Estados Unidos, que el tenía que ir a firmar un contrato, que llega el aniversario de la empresa, que esto que el otro.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo ya, teme que en algún punto Suga termine enterándose por alguien más. No soportaría que su dulce omega se vaya y no lo perdone.

Sentado en la sala se mantiene viendo una película una película que sin duda ya le había aburrido, bastante enojado por todo decide apagar la televisión.

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta lo distraen, sabe quien es la persona que está detrás de la puerta, rápidamente decide ir hacia allá. Suga viene cargando una pequeña bolsa del supermercado.

Daichi se había estado sintiendo un poco mal, y Suga como buen novio decidió ir por algunos cosas para preparar una deliciosa comida, además había traído diversas pastillas y botellas de agua.

Antes de que Suga pueda decir cualquier cosa Daichi ataca sus labios un bienvenido sale de sus labios y Suga con un sonrojo bastante hermoso adornando su rostro le contesta con un: Estoy en casa.

Suga hornea una deliciosas galletas, chispas con chocolate. Daichi siempre ha odiado esas galletas pero desde que Suga se las hornea puede decir con mucha seguridad que las adora.

-Estoy seguro serás una gran madre -Daichi sentado en el sofá adula a su novio quien se encuentra bebiendo un vaso de agua en la cocina.

Sin evitarlo Suga escupe el vaso de agua, nunca han hablado acerca de cachorros y eso le sorprende. Suelta un pequeño suspiro, Suga le cuenta que no desea tener hijos y entonces Daichi se queda sin palabras porque el podía jurar que Suga deseaba muchos cachorros, él mismo ya estaba pensando en la cantidad de hijos que tendrían.

Un silencio bastante pesado se apodera, ninguno sabe que más decir.

Antes de que el ambiente se vuelva más pesado Suga decide hablar -No deseo tener cachorros porque... Hmm, simplemente creo que seré mal madre, no sabría como actuar o que debería hacer, temo que en algún punto termine envenenando a mis hijos.

Daichi no dice nada, se limita a abrazar a su pareja y repartir besos en su frente. Daichi sabe que hay algo más, seguramente es por el historial terrible que el tuvo con su familia, toda las malas experiencias que el vivió, sabe que Suga es de esa forma, tiende a pensar en muchas cosas que ni siquiera han pasado.

Acurrucados ven una película, es su día libre y nada ni nadie los ha interrumpido. Suga esta vez observa a su novio, su corazón late frenéticamente, está locamente enamorado de su novio, él siempre ha sido paciente con él. En un principio le costaba dar alguna muestra de afecto, siempre se mostraba sumamente tímido pero eso a Daichi no le preocupaba. Suga siempre se ha preguntado como es que su novio es de esa forma, tan paciente con él, si fuera otra persona seguramente ya se hubiese hartado de esa forma de ser. Nunca nadie le tendría esa paciencia y esta agradecido, sabe lo afortunado que es al tener de novio a Daichi.

Y es por eso que esta decidido a dar el siguiente paso, quiere entregarse a Daichi, quiere que ambos hagan el amor porque sabe que no desea hacer eso con nadie más. Esta seguro de su decisión y por eso bastante abochornado se lo hace saber.

En un principio Daichi solo se queda estático, como si lo que su novio le dijo fuera producto de su imaginación. Y es por eso que busca a su novio con la mirada. -No escuche aquello, ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Suga quiere morirse en ese momento, había cojido bastante valor para decir aquello y ¿ahora quiere que se lo repita?. Debía ser un poco considerado

Suga tarda unos segundos en volver a hablar, pero esta decidió esta vez lo diría más fuerte para que su alfa pueda escuchar -He dicho que.. Hm -Bastante decidió de dejar toda su pena atrás ve directamente a los ojos de su novio -Deseo que pasemos mi siguiente celo juntos. Daichi, y-yo deseo que me hagas el amor.

Y Daichi no sabe que decir, al principio solo se queda viendo los ojos de su novio, lo ha agarrado con la guardia baja.

Daichi atrae a su novio le da un gran abrazo y besa su frente. -Claro que me gustaría. Suga, preparate te haré el amor todo lo que dure tu celo.

Y Suga siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar. No puede ser más feliz.

️

Un mes pasa, Suga esta sumamente nervioso, según sus cuentas su celo debe de llegar en dos semanas. El último mes decide comprar diversas almohadas, telas, mantas y sábanas para crear un nido.

Poco a poco lo comienza a armar, quiere un lugar bastante cómodo para que él y Daichi la pasen bien. De echo a escondidas empieza a coleccionar ropa de su novio, desde playeras, suéteres y sudaderas.

Con el olor de su novio se siente seguro, espera que Daichi no se haya dado cuenta de que le falta ropa.

Daichi por su parte puede ver los cambios de olor y de actitud que ha tenido su pareja. A diferencia de otras veces, Suga desprende un olor más dulce, más atrayente. Probablemente su celo venga con más fuerza, y eso le enloquece, va a tener a Suga solo para el por cuatro hermosos días.

Ha observado como Suga ha empezado a comer de más, poco a poco su cuerpo se ha estado preparando para esos días, esta juntando la energía necesaria para que no muera de desnutrición.

Y muere de ternura al ver como Suga roba la ropa de su recamara, esta seguro que él cree que no lo ve, pero es todo lo contrario. Por supuesto que se iba a dar cuenta, deja su aroma impregnado por toda la habitación.

Su alfa se alza victorioso, sabe el porqué de ese comportamiento. Su dulce omega va a preparar un hermoso nido para los dos.

Había escuchado que este comportamiento era típico en los omegas hace muchos años, ahora era difícil que alguno lo hiciera, normalmente los omegas lo preparan para estar cómodos, usan diversas prendas para sentirse seguros, solo el alfa elegido iba a poder entrar al nido, de otra forma los omegas se volvían agresivos.

Es por eso que la costumbre se ha perdido en los omegas, la mayoría era enlazado con un alfa sin su consentimiento, no había amor de por medio y es por eso que el omega no sentía esa necesidad de preparar un lugar para estar cómodo.

-Es tan jodidamente adorable -Se dice a sí mismo mientras ve como Suga come distintas cosas, arroz, cereal, melón, sandía, galletas, jugo, leche.

¡Ha! Como amaba a ese omega.

️

Faltaban tres días para que el celo de Suga llegue, y Daichi ya no ha dejado que su novio vaya a trabajar la última semana, su aroma ha estado más fuerte que otras veces, quería evitar que Suga fuese atacado por algún alfa o beta.

Había ocasiones en las que tenía que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad, el olor de Suga era demasiado para el, no deseaba hacerle daño.

Realmente fue difícil el primer celo de Suga a su lado, ese día estuvo a punto de hacerle cosas sucias.

Afortunadamente fue capaz de encerrar a Suga en su habitación, y él, con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba se inyecto un inhibidor.

Tuvo que dejar su departamento por una semana, semana que fue un total martirio. No sabía nada acerca de él omega y eso enfurecía a su alfa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

No iba a acercarse a su departamento por ningún motivo, no deseaba hacerle daño a su pareja.

Pasando una semana, regreso a casa. Suga lo esperaba con una comida, se le veía más delgado y con pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, si bien no fue capaz de hacerle nada pero aun así temía que el omega le llegase a tener cierto rencor.

Suga también se disculpo, argumentando que fue su culpa, que fue el quien olvidó tomar sus medicamentos.

Daichi se mostró un poco enojado por la disculpa del ojimiel, si bien el omega había olvidado sus medicamentos pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de haber toqueteado al omega.

-Fue una reacción natural -Le había dicho.

Y eso solo enfureció al alfa, era cierto lo que le había dicho, sin duda alguna un alfa siempre va a reaccionar a las feromonas de un omega pero, esto no le daba el derecho de llegar a hacer algo con el omega.

Desde ese día Daichi le pidió al omega que jamás se volviera a disculpar por algo así, el que había estado mal fue Daichi. Con eso cerraron esa conversación.

️

Daichi se mantiene empujando el carrito del supermercado, su alacena está casi vacía y como buen novio sobre-protector no permitió que Suga fuese a hacer la compras.

Mete a el carrito diversas cosas, cereal, frutas, verduras, galletas, mantequilla, sandwiches,etc.

Mientras camina pasa por el área de higiene, coje una botella de shampoo, crema corporal y crema para afeitar.

Bastante decidió decide ir a ver el área de la farmacia, ahí ve la gran variedad de condones que hay, desde unos con sabor, fosforescentes y otros con textura bastante rara.

Decide agarrar los normales, no iba a mentir que le dieron curiosidad los condones de sabor pero vamos, Suga se espantaría si llega con esos a casa.

Entonces en la esquina logra ver una caja de pequeñas pastillas.

"Pastillas del día siguiente" decía su caratula. También decidió comprarlas. No se dio cuenta que esas eran de uso exclusivo para betas.

Cuando estaciona su coche algo dentro de él se remueve. No sabía que significaba aquello, bastante preocupado decide ir corriendo a él elevador.

Ahi fue cuando maldijo vivir en el décimo piso, el maldito elevador tardo lo que le parecían horas.

Al entrar a su departamento un olor le golpea de frente. Todo el departamento olía a rosas, el olor a característico del Omega. El celo de Suga se ha adelantado.

Siente a su alfa moverse frenéticamente, quiere ir en busca del Omega, undirse en sus entrañas y no salir de ahí hasta que le haga un cachorro.

Daichi gruñe por tales pensamientos, sabe muy bien lo que piensa su pareja respecto a los bebés, no permitiría que su alfa actuará de esa manera. Iba a ser delicado, iba a tomarse su tiempo. Sabía que era la primera vez de su pareja y quería ser lo más romántico posible, no dejaría que sus instintos le controlasen.

Poco a poco se encamina hacia la habitación de su omega, lo sabe, él se encuentra ahí.

Decide abrir la puerta y entonces puede observarlo; el nido de Suga.

En medio de la cama se encuentra una clase de cueva, la cual está hecha en su mayoría por ropa suya. Diversas mantas están puesta en las orillas de la cama, para resguardarse del frío.

Y entonces ve como el pequeño bulto de ropa comienza a moverse; Suga emerge de el. Con los cabellos revueltos y la piel totalmente roja por el calor del celo su Omega sale disparado a sus brazos.

-Daichi, ¡mi amor! al fin llegas -El azabache no puede creer lo dicho por su pareja, muy pocas veces el peligris le llamaba por esa clase de apodos, este siempre trata de evitarlos, nunca ha podido decir uno sin morirse de vergüenza.

Daichi bastante conmovido besa a el omega-Hola mi vida, lamento la tardanza - Le contesta, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de llamarlo por apodos melosos. Suga siempre le regañaba cuando los usaba.

-Está bien amor, me alegra que llegaras -Suga se restriega contra el, pareciera que esta buscando algo-Daichi... Hm, esto... -

-¿Qué sucede corazón?

-Tu.. Hm.. ¿Puedes darme tu camisa?

Y Daichi esta apunto de tener un derrame nasal. Hubo veces en las que se imagino a su novio usando su camisa pero sabía que eso era muy poco probable de que sucediera. ¡Esta era la oportunidad de su vida!

No pasaron más de dos segundos para que Daichi se quitara el saco y entregase su camisa al ojimiel. Este bastante contento se quita la playera que portaba para ponerse la del alfa.

Hacer que tu sexy novio use tu playera; logro desbloqueado

Suga no deja de oler la playera, el olor del alfa le calmaba. -Gracias mi vida -Suga se lanza nuevamente a sus brazos y deposita un beso en sus labios.

-De nada mi cielo...

Suga rompe repentinamente el beso que había comenzado, como si se hubiese acordado de algo -Por cierto amor ¡Hice un nido para los dos! Use mantas, almohadas, cobijas, sábanas... - De poco en poco Suga comenzó a enumerar todas las que había usado, Daichi solo la sonreía escuchando todo lo que le decía, pero entonces para abruptamente el conteo. -Pero... Si no te gusta y-yo puedo quitarlo o puedo mover algunas cosas.

Daichi le da un beso en la frente -Es el nido más hermoso, mi vida. Se ve que es muy suave y calientito. Gracias por hacerlo.

A Suga le comienzan a bajar lágrimas de sus ojos-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

No cabía duda de que Suga esperaba la aprobación del alfa, una negativa seguramente partiría su corazón. Sabía que para los omegas era de esa forma, el nido que ellos creaban era su posposesion más valiosa, era su lugar, su pequeño santuario y para ellos era realmente importante la aprobación de su alfa, de no ser aprobado y este fuera despreciado,los omegas podían caer en depresión e incluso la muerte

Hmm ¡ah! -Suga sentía como el celo comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. Y Daichi pudo percibirlo, sin decir nada más ambos comenzaron a besarse. Un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, sus lenguas bailaban en un delicioso compás que no deseaban terminar nunca. Daichi rodeo a Suga por la cadera, mientras él enredaba sus brazos en el cuello contrario.

Un gemido bastante ruidoso salió de la boca del Omega, Daichi había comenzando a masajear su trasero, cada parte que tocaba se ponía más y más caliente.

Daichi sonrió con deleite, amaba los gemidos que salían de la boca de Suga. Sin ser conscientes de cómo lo hicieron llegaron a la cama, Daichi colocó con mucho cuidado a Suga en el nido. Le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de comenzar algo volvió a preguntar-¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo? -No iba a negar que estaba muy caliente, pero primero quería saber con seguridad si el omega aún quería continuar, no deseaba que después ele tuviese arrepentimientos.

El omega de Suga se sintió sumamente conmovido-Lo estoy Daichi. Por favor cuida de mi. -No había duda en su corazón, deseaba entregarse a él azabache, estaba más que convencido que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión, lo amaba con locura. Deseaba que sus cuerpos se pudiesen unir y demostrar cuanto se amaban

-Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo -Aseguró.

Comenzó besando nuevamente los labios de su novio, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa que recién se había puesto. Si había algo que le gustase más a Daichi que ver a Suga con su playera, era verlo sin ella.

Sonrió, los pezones del peligris estaban totalmente erectos, esperando por su atención. No pasó mucho para que Daichi se lanzará a devorarlos.

Suga no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y removerse. -Hmm,¡Daichi! T-tocame más.

-Como tu órdenes -Daichi empezó a bajar los calzoncillos de su novio, estaban totalmente empapados de su lubricante. Ya quería comenzar a embestir a él omega.

Empezó a masturbar el miembro contrario, quería que el omega disfrutará tanto como pudiera.

-Daichi y-yo voy a-Nada pudo evitar que alcanzará el tan ansiado orgasmo. Aún recuperándose de todo el placer que había vivido, sintió como Daichi con cuidado iba metiendo un dedo a su cavidad anal.

Suga estaba sumamente lubricado por lo que fue sencillo meter el primer dedo, después de algunos segundos metió el segundo, empezó con movimientos suaves, simulando penetraciones luego comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera para empezar a dilatar más la estrecha entrada.

Daichi ya no podía controlarse más, las feromonas de Suga ya lo estaban volviendo loco. Se mordió su labio, debía seguir dilatandolo de otra forma podría llegar a lastimarlo.

Beso nuevamente los labios de Suga, susurro palabras de amor. -Eres hermoso, pareces un angel. Te amo -Era lo que le decía reiteradas veces.

-Te deseo tanto Suga-Gruñó cerca de su oído, el peligris sintió como una corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo. También lo deseaba.

-Ya estoy bien amor, mételo -Murmuró.

Daichi no pudo más y retiro toda su ropa, dejándose totalmente desnudo. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Daichi elevo un poco el trasero de Suga para que de ese forma la penetracion fuera más sencilla.

Suga miraba anodado a su novio, se le podía ver tan caliente y ¡Oh! Eso lo ponía muy feliz. Ya podía sentir como la punta del pene de Daichi estaba en su entrada. Antes de que empezará a entrar Daichi le volvió a besar, un beso lento bastante dulce.

Daichi lo sabía, sabía que debía ponerse un condón pero ver a Suga de esa forma sólo lo prendía más y más, realmente ya necesitaba estar dentro de él. Después le haría tomar la pastilla.

Lo más lento que pudo fue metiendo su miembro, veía como Suga se removia-Perdona, ¿te duele?

Suga negó, aunque claro que le dolía, pero era algo soportable. Daichi sin poder controlarse más metió de una sola estocada todo su miembro.

El peligris gimió, eso sí le había dolido. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Unos minutos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Daichi sintió como Suga comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Las penetraciones comenzaron lentas, Daichi seguía buscando que Suga se acostumbrase. Una estocada más fuerte que las demás hizo chillar a Suga de placer.

Por dios ¡Ya podía ver el cielo!

Entre besos, palabras de amor y muchas penetraciones. Suga llegó al orgasmo, sentía como su Daichi seguía penetrandolo en busca de su propio orgasmo. No pasó mucho para que Daichi se dejara venir en su interior, después de algunos segundos pudo sentir como el nudo se formaba. Haciendo imposible la separación

-Suga, yo ¿Te lastime, te hice daño? -Regresando en si, comenzó a lanzar preguntas al omega, quien sólo reía por el comportamiento del alfa.

Negó con una sonrisa en el rostro -Fuiste muy amable, amor -

Ambos sonríen como el par de tortolos que son. Siguen con una ronda de besos hasta que el nudo se deshace.

Suga queda dormido al lado de Daichi, quien observa a el hermoso omega.

Durante la sesión de sexo Daichi sintió un infinito deseo de marcar al omega y lo iba a hacer pero... Pudo controlarse, aún no hablaban de aquello, de un futuro enlace. No quería marcar al omega sin su consentimiento.

Sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, debía de darle la pastilla a Suga. Según recordaba se debía tomar dentro de las primeras 24 horas o eran ¿72?

Si, seguro eran 72 horas. Sin pensar mucho en ello, arropó a su omega y comenzó a dormir plácidamente a su lado.

️

Todo había sido perfecto, compartir el celo de Suga fue la experiencia más satisfactoria de su vida. Después de eso ya existía una mayor confianza entre ellos. Suga ya no se avergonzaba tanto de pequeñas muestras de afecto, incluso tenían una buena ronda de sexo de ves en cuando.

Todo estaba excelente hace tan solo unas semanas entonces, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

¿Por qué Suga estaba preparando sus maletas?

Desde hace unos días Suga se había mostrado un poco distante, bastante frío. Creía que simplemente era una etapa pero verlo con esas maletas en mano supo que no era una etapa.

-Amor ¿A donde vas? -Con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora se cerco a el.

-Me mudo, ya no quiero seguir aquí. -Sin mirarlo, Suga saco otra maleta de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo Daichi bloqueo la entrada.

-¿Porqué lo haces?

-¿Porqué? Ya me cansaste Daichi, ya estoy harto de ti y de todo. No quiero volver a verte.

-Eso no es verdad. Amor, dime porque estás haciendo esto -Daichi le sujeto de la mandíbula para que este le mirase a los ojos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver esos ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre brillaban, ahora se mostraban totalmente opacados. ¿Qué le había pasado a su novio?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Ya no quiero nada contigo Daichi.

-¿Tienes a alguien más? -Le pregunto, tenía tanto miedo de la respuesta.

Suga sin creer que Daichi le fuera a hacer esa pregunta muestra un intento de sonrisa-Si, tengo a alguien. Él es un alfa fantástico.

Ambos sienten una punzada en su pecho. El azabache no puede creerlo, no puede. Su dulce omega no podría ser capaz.. ¿O si?

Había notado un ligero cambio en el perfume de su novio, su aroma comenzó a fusionarse con otro, uno muy sutil, aun no sabía con exactitud que aroma era ese. Y si ¿Ese era el aroma del otro alfa?

Debía haber un error, debía ser una broma.. Seguro era eso. No tenía otra explicación -Todo este tiempo ¿Estuviste jugando?

Algo se remueve dentro de Suga, quiere llorar, quiere decirle la verdad al alfa pero... No puede, es mejor de este modo. Los dos eran de dos mundos diferentes desde el principio, seguramente en algún punto terminarían separándose. -Si, lo estuve. Solo quería jugar con el corazón de un alfa de elite. Lo conseguí, es por eso que me voy.

Y Daichi no hace nada para impedirlo, no se siente ya con ese derecho.

Suga sigue su camino, con lágrimas en los ojos llega a su nuevo departamento y se deja caer en la cama para seguir llorando. Si Daichi hubiese ido por el, le habría revelado la verdad, pero él no lo hizo, no fue por el.

Y así en la soledad de sus departamentos se permiten llorar amargamente toda la noche.

️

Creo que debo aclarar que si, Daichi después de haber tenido la primera ronda de sexo, uso condon y si, si le dio a Suga la pastilla anticonceptiva... 


	4. Chapter 4

Mentiría si dijera que las palabras dichas por Daichi no le habían roto el corazón. Jamás en su vida se había enamorado de nadie, mucho menos nadie le había besado o echo el amor como lo hizo él. Entonces ¿Porqué lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que él tenía a otra persona?

Daichi se llevó todas sus primeras veces, todas y cada una le pertenecían. Dudaba que se llegase a enamorar de alguien más como lo hizo con el, más bien, podía asegurar que jamás se iba a enamorar de nadie más.

Suga pudo aprender muchas cosas con Daichi, pudo aprender lo que es el amor puro y desinteresado.

Si, le ama tanto que decidió alejarse de su lado. No por voluntad propia, claro está.

Pero de eso se trataba el amor, elegir el bienestar de la persona que tu amas sobre tu felicidad.

Si, había renunciado a Daichi para que el tuviera un mejor futuro.

Ya no podía arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó, estaba seguro que había hecho lo mejor.

Pero entonces ¿Porqué su corazón dolía? ¿Porqué las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus mejillas, cuál cascada?

Dolía, dolía como el infierno. Pero lo echo, echo estaba.

Después de cuatro días haciendo el amor incontables de veces. Suga despertó al lado de su novio, este lo envolvía con sus brazos, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba.

Sonrió como un tonto, su Daichi a pesar de ya estar totalmente afectado por sus feromonas había sido tan paciente y tan cariñoso. Sin ser consciente beso sus labios, aquellos labios rojizos que habían besado todo su cuerpo, dudaba que hubiese una parte que el no hubiese besado y tocado.

Daichi inmediatamente despertó al sentir el beso de Suga. Se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente y comenzó a decir miles de te quiero.

Suga sin dudar, comenzó a corresponder todos los te quiero, ya existía una relación más íntima entre ellos dos. No podía estar avergonzándose por ello.

Y así entre beso y beso hicieron nuevamente el amor.

Su relación era perfecta, pero todo empezó a desmoronarse tres semanas después.

La llegada de una amiga de Daichi fue lo que empezó todo. Ese día Suga estaba en la oficina de su novio engrapando y apilando papeles que se le habían encargado. Daichi había salido de urgencia para ir a ver a su padre, los últimos días su salud había estado decayendo.

Una despampanante mujer entró apresurada a la oficina. Vestía un pegadisimo vestido rojo, portaba unas gafas negras que ocultaban unos hermosos ojos marrones.

Suga totalmente sorprendido sonrió a la joven y explicó que Daichi no se encontraba.

Ella le miró de pies a cabeza, analizandolo. -Tu debes ser Sugawara. Mucho gusto soy Yui Michimiya. -Antes de que Suga pudiese decir algo ella se lanzó hacia el y le planto un gran abrazo. -Justo como me dijo Daichi, ¡eres un omega bastante hermoso!

Suga se sonrojo, no sabía quien era exactamente ella, pero prefirió ser cortes -Mucho gusto. Parece que me conoces pero yo - hmm...

Ella pareció entender lo que quería decir Suga -Bueno, soy amiga de Daichi. Somos algo así como amigos de la infancia.

-Oh entiendo, pero como te dije él no se encuentra, no creo que regrese hoy a la oficina pero me puedes dejar un recado, yo se lo daré.

Yui soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos -Esta situación de esta saliendo de control, mis padres ya quieren acelerar el matrimonio. Necesito que Daichi y sus padres vayan a hablar con los -

-Espera, espera-Interrumpió abruptamente Suga. -¿De que estas hablando? ¿Matrimonio?

Y Yui cae en cuenta que ha metido la pata, no sabe que hacer o decir -Diablos, creí que Daichi te lo había dicho.

-¿D-decirme que?

-Desde hace varios años nuestros padres nos comprometieron, ya sabes un matrimonio arreglado, busca unir ambas empresas y así formas una sola.

Suga siente como su corazón se oprime y su estómago se revuelve, tiene unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

La azabache se acerca a él y le tiende una botella de agua. -Lo siento, esto no debí decírtelo yo

Suga acepta la botella de agua e inmediatamente bebe de ella.

-Solo... -Yui no sabe como manejar la situación, decide esperar a ver alguna reacción de Suga.

Inmediatamente ve como los ojos del omega se nublan por las lágrimas. No puede contenerse y comienza a llorar fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos ella decide hablar, quiere aclarar la situación. No quiere malentendidos

-El matrimonio se va a disolver. -Suga siente como el alma le regresa al cuerpo, se queda en silencio, esperando a que ella siga hablando -¿Sabes? Fue curioso que Daichi fuese el primero en pedírmelo, toda su vida ha seguido las órdenes de su padre como si fuera una marioneta. Esta es la primera vez que el no le quiere obedecer. -Yui le sonríe -Él me contó que encontró a alguien que ama demasiado, la primera vez que me hablo de ti sus ojos se iluminaron. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

Creeme, él te ama demasiado. Pero es un total idiota al no hablarte de esto. Perdonale.

Suga no sabe que sentir, son muchas cosas que digerir en tan poco tiempo. La azabache parece entender el silencio del ojimiel, le da un abrazo y susurra un nos vemos.

Todo el camino a casa se queda pensado en lo dicho por la azabache. Si bien, se sentía sumamente traicionado. Si Daichi le quería tanto como ella decía ¿Porqué Daichi no le había contado acerca del matrimonio?

¿Realmente lo quería cancelar? Y si.. ¿Solo estuvo jugando con él?

Llegando a casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con Daichi, se metió en su nido, y comenzó a oler las prendas de Daichi. Sólo su olor le quito esas náuseas que tenía desde la tarde. Se sintió como un tonto, no quería ver a Daichi pero lo único que le tranquilizaba era su olor.

Maldición, ya tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Daichi no llegó pasando la una de la mañana, bastante cansado entro a su habitación. Ahí pudo ver como el omega se mantenía totalmente dormido, sonrió con ternura. Amaba verlo dormir sobre el nido que él mismo había construido.

Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura. Inmediatamente sintió como Suga se daba la vuelta y correspondía a su abrazo. Aún entre sueños el omega le buscaba..

Daichi sonrió, había valido la pena pelearse con sus padres. Recién les había comentado que ya no quería seguir con el dichoso matrimonio y como esperaba, su padre se puso furioso.

Le amenazó con decederarlo, con quitarle su departamento, su coche, todo su dinero. Pero a Daichi no le importo, dejó muy en claro que no quería nada de eso, él solo quería estar con su omega.

Su padre omega no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a decir que pensara lo que estaba diciendo.

Suga se removió entre sus brazos, no tenía duda alguna, no le importaba quedarse en la calle con tal de estar por siempre con el hermoso omega. Ya bastante cansado decidió empezar a dormir, el aroma de su omega le relajo. Entre sueños pudo percibir un aroma, era como a leche. Si leche, pero estaba tan cansado que creyó que era su imaginación.

Pasaron tres días, Suga se había mostrado muy serio, pensativo. Daichi quería hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres pero este simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad, tuvo que salir de improvisto a Corea, dejando al omega totalmente solo.

Daichi no llegaría dentro de 5 días, Suga realmente quería hablar de lo ocurrido con su amiga, pero aveces sus temores podían más con él. Tenía miedo de que Daichi le dijese que solo lo uso, que realmente no le quería. Cuando llegase hablaría con él, ya no quería seguir pensando en ese asunto. Los últimos días su humor no era el mejor, a veces sentía que quería llorar por cualquier cosa.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, arrastrando los pies llego hasta la puerta. Se encontró con dos hombres mayores, los había visto de lejos algunas veces, eran los padres de Daichi.

El mayor, de nombre Viktor fue el primero en hablar -Tu debes de ser Sugawara Koshi.

-Hm, si.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo. -Le dijo ahora el azabache, el omega de Viktor.

-Claro, adelante. -Suga se hizo a un lado, los llevó hacia la sala. Estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía que hacían los padres de Daichi ahí.

Suga preguntó amablemente si ellos deseaban unos aperitivos, pero Victor le corto, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar, según él.

-Queremos que te alejes de nuestro hijo. -Victor le miró con esos ojos azules intensos, el omega de Suga tembló.

No podía hablar, no podía decir nada.

-Y-yo.. No

-Se que lo sabes, Daichi esta comprometido, él tiene que cumplir con eso de lo contrario la empresa se vendría abajo. Estoy seguro que no quieres eso... Daichi ha trabajado por mucho tiempo para que esa empresa esté de pie, para nuevos contratos, nuevas inversiones.

Apenas tienes veinte años, estoy seguro que encontrarás a otra persona, una más acorde a tu.. Estatus

Suga lo sabía, sabía que ambos eran de mundos totalmente diferentes, cuando conoció a Daichi el no tenía ni siquiera que comer, al contrario del otro.

Siempre había pensado en las diferencias que había entre ambos pero Suga se estaba aferrando a ese amor incondicional que sentía hacia Daichi, no quería pensar en que cosas como esas los pudieran separar. Pero ahí estaba, todo lo dicho por el padre de Daichi era cierto, su azabache se merecía algo más que un simple omega como el.

Se quería aferrar al amor que sentía hacia Daichi pero.. Y ¿Qué pasaría cuando eso ya no sea suficiente? ¿Que pasaría si al final se termina enamorando más y más y entonces Daichi decide que el ya no es bueno, que desea a alguien de su nivel? .

Si eso llegara a suceder, si su alfa le deja... Lágrimas comienzan a descender de su rostro, es mejor acabar con eso de una vez, antes de que siga enamorándose más de él.

Le debe dejar ir, para que encuentre alguien mejor, para que pueda ser feliz. Tal vez alguien haya afuera le pueda brindar todo lo que él no podrá.

El omega de Victor se queda en silencio ante los sollozos de Suga, sabe por lo que está pasando, lo ha vivido en carne propia. Sólo espera que esta vez el omega enfrente de él tome una decisión diferente a la que tomó el hace muchos años.

-Te daremos dinero suficiente para que no vuelvas a aparecer en su vida. Probablemente con esto, jamás tendrás que volver a trabajar.

Suga siente como su estómago se contrae, es estúpido pensar en que el quiere dinero, jamás se fijo en Daichi por algo así, si se alejaba de él iba a ser porque el así lo quisiera no por el dinero que le fueran a dar.

-No deseo nada de eso... Lo haré, pero no deseo nada de ustedes, solo quiero que me permitan verlo desde lejos, ver que es feliz y esta bien, que nuestra separación permitió que el encontrara su verdadera felicidad.

Victor esta apunto de decir algo, pero el omega a su lado se lo impide-Esta bien. Es un trato justo

Los padres de Daichi se van, dejándolo totalmente solo. Suga comienza a recorrer con cuidado el departamento, muchos recuerdo comienzan a llegar a su mente, el primer suspiro, el primer beso, la primera vez... Cada uno de esos momentos quedarían grabados en su mente, los guardaría para siempre, pues sabía que ellos serían su motor para salir adelante.

El será feliz, estará mejor. Es lo correcto

Eran pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, tratando de convencerse así mismo de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Estaba equivocado.

Le era increíble saber que en unas horas más se casaría, siempre había pensado que en algún punto de su vida se iba a casar con Yui, era algo inevitable. Pero después de conocer a Suga todos sus planes habían cambiado, todo el había cambiado. Con Suga se pudo dar cuenta que el realmente no estaba viviendo, que no estaba disfrutando de la vida, con el peligris aprendió la importancia de ver un atardecer, de disfrutar de una taza de café, de disfrutar de las sorpresas que le da la vida.

De ver esas pequeñas cosas que son importantes pero no nos dedicamos a observar.

Su querido Suga... Desde la vez que abandono su departamento solo lo había visto una vez, se entero por un empleado que había rentado un departamento y que estaba bien.

Esperaba que así fuera, que su Suga pudiera encontrar la felicidad con aquel alfa.

Suspiro, como hubiese querido que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, que en realidad la persona que le estuviera esperando en el altar vestida de banco fuese Suga y no Yui.

Un estruendo le saca de sus pensamientos, bastante enojado se voltea y encuentra a Yui con una sudadera negra y lentes oscuros.

-Ya deberías estar lista, las personas deben de estar esperando en el salón. -Le dijo bastante irritado, quería que se llevara acabo lo más rápido posible la ceremonia. Quería que todo ya de acabase.

Yui le aventó una tarjeta de color verde, Dreams decía el logotipo. No era idiota, sabía que ese logotipo era del hotel en donde se encontraban pero ¿Porqué lo tenía ella? Se suponía que solo la podían usar los empleados

-Es para la salida trasera, si la usas nadie se dará cuenta de que escapaste

-¿Porqué la usaría?

-¿Porqué? Para ir por tu omega, claro está.

-Él ya no desea nada conmigo, me lo dejo muy claro.

-¿Enserio crees eso? Puedo decirte con mucha seguridad que se omega esta muy enamorado de ti.

-No lo creo ya, la última vez el me dijo que tenía a alguien más, incluso su aroma era diferente, seguro era el aroma de otro alfa

Yui le miró sorprendida, sonrió de lado -¿De verdad crees que es por otro alfa? Cuando hable con el hace un mes también pude detectar algo en su aroma, pero no es por otro alfa. Daichi idiota

-¿Entonces que es? Si de verdad no está con nadie más...

La azabache se dio un golpe en la frente, su amigo era más estúpido de lo que creía. -Sakura, mi omega, huele de la misma manera. Daichi, solo un omega huele de esa forma y es cuando está en cinta.

Daichi se quedó estático, aún sin poder digerir lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

Embarazado, ¿Suga podría estar en cinta?

Estaba seguro que le había dado esa pastilla para evitar algún embarazo pero... ¿Había alguna posibilidad?

-N-no.. Es decir... No creo que sea de esa forma, yo le di la pastilla y luego.. Yo..

-Ningún anticonceptivo es 100% seguro, y mucho menos una pastilla del día después. Esas cosas tampoco nos funcionaron a nosotras-Yui esbozo una diminuta sonrisa -En fin, deberías de irte rápido. Yo lo haré, no pienso dejar a mi omega y casarme contigo, la deje sola unos días y mis padres fueron a llenarle su cabeza con cosas absurdas, querían convencerla de que me dejara.

Daichi comienza a recapitular todos los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos dos meses, todo tiene sentido, el que Suga empezará a actuar de esa forma, el que de repente quisiera dejarlo. ¡Por dios!

Suga seguramente fue convencido por sus padres, algo debieron decirle para que el accediera. Maldición... Tenía, tenía que ir por él, por ellos

Si Suga de verdad guardaba una vida en su vientre tenía que ir por el, cuidarlo, estar a su lado y mimarlo.

-Debimos tener esta conversación mucho antes, si hubiese sido así...

-Bueno, Daichi idiota, tu fuiste el que se reusó a verme. Todo habría resultado mejor, si no hubieras seguido con esta estúpida idea de continuar con la boda

-Lo siento..

-Esta bien, nuestros padres trataron de manipularnos. Fue por ellos que terminamos de esta forma.

Daichi suspiro, si le hubiese dicho a Suga la verdad desde un principio probablemente ellos estarían juntos. Habían sido semanas eternas sin su omega, pero ahora podía ir por el.. Tenía que apresurarse

-Yui, debes de irte. Gracias por todo

La azabache sonrió-Esta bien, no podía irme sin comprobar que ustedes iban a reencontrarse. Son una buena pareja. Espero que en algún momento nos vuelvamos a encontrar.

-Espero que sea de esa forma. -Sonrió -Felicidades por el bebé

Yui se sonrojo -Hm si, igual para ti. En fin, que te vaya bien.

Daichi sonrió, hizo un ademán con la mano y observo como Yui salía de ese cuarto.

-Supongo que debo apresurarme.

Dejo que pasarán alrededor de diez minutos antes de salir. En los pasillos pasaban personas del personal, ninguno le prestaba real atención. Camino dos metros más, antes de que pudiera caminar más una voz lo distrajo, su padre omega le había encontrado.

Daichi volteó, esperaba que su padre se encontrase enojado pero en cambio este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Debo hacerlo...

-Creí que lo harías muchos antes. -Sonrió -No puedes irte sin despedirte de tu madre.

Daichi abrió los ojos como platos, realmente no se esperaba que le dijera aquello. Sin contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo, sabía que muy probablemente su padre apartir de este momento no le dejaría acercarse a su madre, ni a poner un pie en su casa. Esperaba que no fuera de ese modo.

Y entonces una cosa llegó a su mente, inmediatamente quiso decírselo pero su madre le sonrió. También lo sabía. Sabía que Suga estaba en cinta.

-Se que debí decírtelo pero... Es algo en lo que yo no debía intervenir si ustedes de verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos de alguna forma u otra se volverían a encontrar.

-Supongo que es verdad... Yo. hm..

-Lo sé, debes ir. No te preocupes por tu padre, estará enojado por algún tiempo pero lo superará. Estoy seguro que en el fondo va a estar feliz de que tu estés con Suga. No le odies por lo que hizo.

-Supongo, cuando las cosas se calmen espero que nos veamos.

-Claro, tengo que conocer a mi nieto o nieta. Debes de ser un buen alfa para Suga, el necesitará todo tu apoyo.

Daichi sonrió, dio un último abrazo a su madre y salió del edificio.

La últimas semanas se la había pasado encerrado en su departamento, apenas probaba bocado y se aseaba.

Fue más difícil de lo que se imagino, separarse de Daichi era realmente doloroso.

Quería tanto sentirle cerca, sentir su brazos rodearle por las noches, sus labios al despertar. Lo quería cerca...

No dudo ni un momento, salió corriendo tal como estaba.

Debía admitir que fue estúpido de su parte hacerlo hasta ahora. Faltaban al menos 20 minutos para que "la boda del año" --según revistas importantes - diera inicio. Aún si iba en coche no llegaría, le tomaba alrededor de una hora llegar al hotel.

Quedaba bastante lejos de donde se encontraba.

Pero eso no me importaba, quería intentarlo, quería ir... Aunque solo sea para verlo besando a la novia, quería ir.

Llego al parque más cercano de su vecindario, tomo un respiro. Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, el no alimentarse correctamente le provocaba ligeros mareos.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos después de recuperarse, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Debía estar alucinando, era imposible.

Daichi venía corriendo hacia el, con el cabello echo un desastre, el traje desarreglado, sin poder reaccionar sintió como Daichi le abrazaba.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Po-rque? Daichi tu...

-No podía, no eras tu, Suga.

-Eso n-no... Tu debes volver, aun podrías estar a tiempo, tus padres te perdonarán si te vas ahora y-

Pudo sentir como los labios de Daichi se posicionaban sobre los suyos. Una parte de él quería romper el beso, pero su corazón le dijo lo contrario. No dudo en hacer caso a su corazón, siguió besando esos labios hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

-Te amos demasiado, Suga yo no podía dejarlos solos.

-¿S-solos? Daichi, tu de que... -La sonrisa de Daichi hizo que pequeñas cosas que estuvo viviendo las últimas semanas cobraran sentido; los mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor, solo había una explicación para eso, no tenía duda alguna.

No sabía en qué momento había llegado al departamento de Daichi, después de que le dijera aquello solo recuerda pequeños fragmentos, haber sido guiado a un taxi, bajar de el, ingresar al elevador...

Sin poder decir nada se sentó en el sillón, aun no podía digerir la noticia. Si bien, se había dado cuenta de pequeñas anomalías en su cuerpo, nunca creyó que fuera por un embarazo. Esto no estaba en sus planes pero aún así...

-Toma -Daichi le extendió un vaso de agua, realmente la necesitaba así que decidió beber aquel líquido

-Siento haberte dicho eso de esa forma, fue algo que simplemente salió.

-Hmm no eres el culpable, bueno si pero.. Diablos

Daichi se sentó aun lado de Suga, le abrazo: repartió caricias en la espalda y besos por sobre su cabello. Luego de algunos minutos el omega quedó totalmente dormido.

El azabache lo había notado, Suga tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y además, estaba más delgado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, seguramente el también la pasó muy mal en esos días que estuvieron separados. Su pecho dolió, había lastimado al omega que juro proteger. Se odiaba por eso.

Despertó rodeado de unos brazos que conocía a la perfección, Daichi aún seguía dormido, tenía baba escurriendo por su boca. Suga sonrió, habían sido varias semanas que no despertaba de esa forma.

Se permitió aspirar el aroma del alfa, realmente le calmaba. Entonces comenzó a recorrer su alrededor con la mirada. Daichi aún tenía hecho el nido que anteriormente había armado.

Se sonrojo por ese gesto, segundos después vio como Daichi iba abriendo los ojos este le sonrió y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Suga bastante sonrojado decidió romper con este -No deberías de hacerlo Daichi, tu ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Suga te amo además, tu.. No puedes simplemente pedirle a una persona que olvide, que siga adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque no te despiertas un día y simplemente decides que vas a dejar de amar a alguien.

Debiste decirme todo lo que te dijeron mis padres, de esa forma lo hubiésemos solucionado juntos aunque claro, yo también tuve la culpa debí ser honesto desde el principio.

-Las cosas se salieron de control, yo no sabía.. No sabía que hacer, tengo tanto miedo de que algún día de verdad decidas dejarme.

-No lo haré, aun si aparece tu destinado, aun si me dejas de querer Suga, yo jamas te dejare.

En la comodidad del pequeño nido vuelven a unir sus labios para iniciar un nuevo beso, un cargado de sentimientos totalmente sinceros. Al fin después de tantas cosas sus corazones se sienten en paz, todos los secretos y problemas han sido resueltos.

Les espera un largo camino por delante con muchos obstáculos seguramente, pero saben que podrán superarlos, después de todo, se tienen el uno al otro.

Los días pasan pero aún hay algo que inquieta a Daichi, si bien las cosas entre ellos dos volvieron a ser las mismas, empezaron a pensar en las cosas que harían a futuro, en donde vivirían, en que trabajaría Daichi - después de todo, el padre del azabache cumplió con su palabra, le dejó sin trabajo y se encargo de que no pudiese encontrar uno en ninguna empresa -

Habían hablado de diferentes cosas, menos de la que realmente le importaba: el pequeño ser humano que se formaba en el vientre del peligris.

Era más que claro que Daichi deseaba que Suga lo tuviese, pero no lo obligaría, si el no lo quería tener lo apoyaría, después de todo era su cuerpo, el lo tendría en su vientre y lo daría a luz.

Esa tarde comenzó a sacar el tema sutilmente, pero al parecer el omega no captaba sus indirectas por lo que opto por ir directo al grano.

-Suga, se que no hemos hablado de esto pero.. Yo quiero saberlo, si tu no quieres yo te apoyaré, no te impondré nada amor... El bebé, Suga, ¿tu quieres tenerlo? -Daichi miro directamente a los ojos al omega, este tembló ante lo dicho.

\- Yo... Se que había dicho que no quería hijos pero, ahora que me he hecho más consciente de que el esta creciendo en mi vientre...Daichi, yo lo quiero.

Quiero seguir con esto, que en unos meses puedamos sostenerlo, besarle, abrazarle, darle mimos...Aun tengo miedo de ser mala madre pero se que si tu estas a mi lado podremos hacerlo.

Daichi rodeó a Suga con sus brazos, estaba endemoniadamente feliz, iba a formar su propia familia, a tener un hijo con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Gracias, Suga. -Sonríe -No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado, para consentirte en tus antojos, mimarte, cuidarte, para besar tu vientre y darte todo mi amor.

Su cara se vuelve de un rojo intenso, esconde su rostro en el pecho contrario-Si me consientes en todo terminaré gordo como un balón. -Hace un puchero que ha Daichi le parece tierno.

-Te veras hermoso, así podré presumir a todos que voy a tener un hijo con el omega más hermoso del mundo.

-No te pareceré lindo cuando ruede por la calle

-Aún lo seguirás siendo -Daichi le da un beso en su frente y Suga no hace más que sonreír, le encanta cuando el azabache se pone meloso.

El embarazo ~

-Suga por favor dejame entrar -El azabache intentaba por todos los medios convencer a el ojimiel, pero este simplemente no cedía

-No Daichi, no te lo permitiré

-Por favor

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Suga!

-¡Nunca!

-Algún día lo veré de cualquier manera.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces

-Eres malo...-Susurro -Vamos amor, permiteme verlo.

-Hmm-Bufo -Solo..solo será un momento Daichi ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si!

Suga suspiro, Daichi le había ganado. Poco a poco fue abriendo aquella puerta que los separaba Daichi inmediatamente fue en busca de su objetivo, y lo encontró.

El peligris vestía una delgada bata de baño que se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando a la vista la pequeña curva que se formaba en su vientre.

Daichi totalmente maravillado decidió acariciar sobre la tela al pequeño bultito que se formaba, Suga le había prohibido bañarse con el desde dos semanas atrás, primero no presto demasiada atención en esto pues, sabía que su pareja seguía siendo bastante tímido en ciertas cosas. Pero días después se dio cuenta cómo Suga empezaba a usar ropa más holgada, como si quisiera ocultar algo, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta del porque de su comportamiento; Suga quería ocultar de su pareja los primeros cambios físicos que su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestar.

Daichi palmeo durante algunos minutos el vientre ajeno,se le hacia increíble como un pequeño ser se comenzaba a formar, a crecer; a vivir. No pudo controlarse, simplemente rodeo a su pareja en un abrazo, llenándolo de besos, repartiéndolos en su frente.

-Gracias Suga, gracias

-Hm, ¿Porqué?

-Por quererme, por estar conmigo a pasar de todo, por formar una familia conmigo.

Dios, ya quiero que nuestro pequeño este con nosotros

Suga sonríe, no puede evitar pensar en todas las cosas que han vivido, en todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaban. Era verdad que un bebé no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora no importaba, después de todo ese bebé era la muestra clara de cuanto se amaban.

-Suga, Casate conmigo .

El peligris abre los ojos como platos, se aleja unos pasos al mismo tiempo que coloca una de sus manos sobre su boca.

Observa como Daichi se pone de rodillas, de su bolsillo saca una pequeña cajita aterciopelada. La abre lentamente dejando ver un par de anillos dorados.

Sin pedir permiso, toma la mano libre de Suga, la besa con ternura y mira fijamente a los ojos al omega.

-No tenia planeado que fuera de esta forma, quería algo super romántico y especial pero simplemente no me puedo contener más, estoy totalmente seguro de querer hacerte mi esposo. ¿Y tu Suga? ¿Quieres que yo sea el tuyo?

El peligris asiente frenéticamente, unas lágrimas traicioneras salen de sus ojos. Daichi sonríe, un poco tembloroso decide colocar uno de los anillos en el dedo anular de su futuro esposo. Rápidamente se incorpora y abraza a su novio, lo alza por los aires mientras ambos ríen de felicidad. Segundos después el azabache baja con cuidado al omega, un beso inesperado llega a sus labios, el cual no tarda en corresponder.

-Deberíamos de ir al registro civil ahora -Dice Daichi muy determinado.

-¿Ahora? Es muy pronto... Deberíamos esperar un poco

Daichi niega con la cabeza-No quiero arriesgarme, no quiero que más adelante te arrepientas o alguien más conquiste tu corazón.

-Eres un tonto -Suga hace un puchero con los labios-Sabes que desde el principio has sido el único... Y lo seguirás siendo. Alfa tonto, tu eres el único al que yo amo.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Necesitamos testigos

-Podemos encontrar a algunos en el registro

Suga suspira, aveces Daichi podía comportarse como un niño.

-Estaré listo en media hora.

Y eso es suficiente para que Daichi explote de alegría.

Este no es el final, no se espanten. Tengo una cosita que me gustaría plasmar, bueno, muchas cosas que me gustaría escribir pero por falta de tiempo solo subiré un especial. Este nos transportará varios años en el futuro, veremos la relación de Daichi y Koushi después de casi 15 años.

*Como dice Daichi, Koushi y el no son destinados.

Debo decir que el tema de los destinados es bastante repudiado por mi, odio el hecho de que quieran romantizar el hecho de que alfa y omega tengan que estar juntos solo porque sus cuerpos y "alma" son el uno para el otro. No, para mi no es bonito y considero que es una forma de decir: Son destinados, deben de estar juntos aun si no se conocen y sienten algo el uno por el otro .

No, para mi es mejor la relación que intente proyectar en ellos dos, en la que se respetan, se aman, conocen sus defectos y cualidades y que aún a pesar de eso se escogieron el uno al otro .

Lamento si esperaban que ellos fueran destinados. Nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi observa al omega que duerme plácidamente a su lado, ronronea gustoso al oler ese delicioso aroma a omega embarazado y enlazado.

Acercó su nariz a a la curvatura de su cuello, besa sobre la marca que hizo a su esposo, aquella marca que realizó en su noche de bodas, la que reforzó hace nueve años y que los une para toda la vida.

El omega se remueve entre las sábanas del nido, siente como la mano de su alfa acaricia con cuidado y mucho amor su abultadisimo vientre. Sus cachorras se mueven en su interior por el toque de su padre, pareciera que lequieren más a Daichi que a él.

Vuelve a sentir otro beso en su nuca, siente a través del lazo lo feliz que se encuentra Daichi al sentir a sus cachorras. (Aún si el cree que son varones)

Ha guardado por meses el secreto de que ahora va a ser padre de dos cachorras. Cuando fue la visita al doctor Daichi dio por sentado que eran varones los que iban a tener, no lo culpaba después de todos sus otros cinco hijos habían sido varones.

Incluso el había creído que iban a tener a otros dos varones más, pero su parte omega le dijo lo errado que estaba. Habían sido bendecidos, iban a tener dos cachorras, las cachorras que siempre habían anhelado tener.

Por eso, decidió ocultar la verdad a Daichi, quería que fuera una total sorpresa.

Suelta un bostezo,no era fácil tener a dos personitas en su vientre, estas le quitaban toda su energía, le provocaban un dolor de caderas, y hacían que se le hincharan horriblemente los pies.

Para su fortuna tenía a Daichi a su lado, este siempre le consentía y mimaba en todos sus embarazos.

—Buenos días amor. —Saluda el omega en un tono adormilado.

—Lo siento, te desperté. Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras tu duermes otro poco.

Koushi niega ligeramente —Me toca a mi prepararlo

—Debes de descansar más, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor.

—Aún así...

—Nada Koushi Sawamura. Te quedas a dormir y punto.

—Eres un exagerado

—Solo quiero que tu y los bebes estén bien.

—Solo iré a preparar el desayuno

—Pero puedo hacerlo yo.

Koushi suspira, sabe que no va a poder hacer nada para impedir que Daichi cambie de opinión. Siempre es lo mismo cuando está en cinta, siempre se vuelve más sobre protector y receloso.

—Dormiré solo un poco más y después te ayudo. —Ve como Daichi esta apunto de decir algo, pero antes de que replique se adelanta a decir —No vas a hacer que cambie de opinión, así que más te vale que no digas nada más si no te vas a quedar sin sexo por un mes

Daichi solo frunce el ceño, sabe que no va a poder cambiar la opinión del omega y tampoco quiere arriesgarse a que Koushi cumpla su palabra.

—Pero antes... Dame mi beso de buenos días

Daichi sonríe, siempre es divertido ver como Koushi cambia de humor repentinamente. Sin hacerse del rogar se acerca a su marido, le da un pequeño beso en los labios, luego otro y otro.

Con cuidado comienza a desnudar a su esposo, deja expuesto su vientre, Daichi lo besa y comienza a repartir más besos subiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones. Koushi ahoga un gemido cuando Daichi comienza a jugar con estos, su lengua engulle y estrangula uno.

Daichi sonríe con satisfacción al sentir ese líquido dulce y tibio en su paladar.

Koushi ha empezado a producir leche materna.

¿Qué mejor desayuno podría pedir?

Sin decir nada más comienzan una ronda de sexo mañanero.

Daichi tararea una canción mientras cocina unos deliciosos hot cakes. Ve desde su posición como su omega está sentado en la sala, cortando un poco de fruta rodeado de sus hijos.

Yuichi, (su hijo menor) un pequeño alfa de cinco años,bastante tranquilo y amable, con el se encuentran Ichi y Niji, los gemelos más revoltosos y fanáticos de su madre (aún si estos ya cuentan con nueve años, de edad )

Yuichi habla de un nuevo amigo que hizo en la escuela, pero los gemelos le interrumpen, comienzan a hablar de un programa de televisión, sus videojuegos y demás cosas, hablan de todo y nada a la vez.

Koushi les asiente a todo lo que dicen, espera unos segundos hasta que ellos guardan silencioso, les regaña por interrumpir a su hermano, ellos se disculpan con Yuichi y dan un beso a su madre para después ir a jugar en el patio con Yuichi.

El omega sonríe, sus cachorros son unos alfas de buen carácter, siempre educados y amables. Ama que ellos sean de esta forma, que no sean iguales a demás alfas que discriminan y maltratan.

—Todo se debe a que eres buen madre para ellos. —Escucha a Daichi hablarle, este se sienta y le rodea por la cintura.

Koushi sonríe, ya es una costumbre que cada uno sepa que piensa el otro, desde el incidente de hace nueve años su lazo se hizo mucho más fuerte, sus sentimientos se hicieron más grandes y su confianza aumento hasta los cielos.

El peligris recarga su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de su esposo—Es porque estuviste conmigo, para ser mi apoyo, para darme tu amor y ayudarme. Además... Tienen de padre al mejor alfa, uno muy amable, con valores, principios. —Siente como las cachorras patean, toma la mano izquierda de Daichi y la coloca sobre su vientre —¿Ves? Me dan la razón, saben que van a tener al mejor alfa como padre

El azabache sonríe, besa en la frente a su omega mientras acaricia el vientre de su pareja. Es algo que le encanta hacer, siempre le ha parecido maravilloso el poder sentir como sus cachorros eran capaces de entenderle aún si estos estaban dentro de Koushi.

—Es increíble como han cambiado las cosas estos años —Koushi acaricia su vientre, una costumbre que no ha podido abandonar desde su primer embarazo—Jamás creí que fuese a tener una familia tan...grande. Más bien, siempre tuve la idea de que jamás me iba a enlazar, ni mucho menos a tener cachorros.

Daichi sonríe—Yo siempre creí que ibas a ser buen madre, y que íbamos a tener muchos cachorros. —Besa las mejillas de su esposo —No me equivoque.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de que nosotros nos íbamos a casar y formar una familia?

—Por supuesto, lo supe desde esa vez que tuvimos nuestro primer baile. Sabía que jamás iba a encontrar un omega como tú. Eres único amor

Koushi sonríe—Tengo al mejor esposo del mundo

—No es verdad ,ese lo tengo yo

Ambos sonríen, iban a seguir en su burbuja de felicidad pero unos pasos sonoros llegan a sus oídos.

—Deberían de ir a otro lugar. Van a trauma a mis hermanos —Se atreve a decir Neji. Viene con el cabello desarreglado, aún con marca de baba en su barbilla.

Koushi se sonroja y Daichi no hace caso, comienza a besar de manera más demandante a su omega.

—Nunca hacen caso, deberíamos ir a desayunar. —Detrás de Neji se encuentra Seiji, puede que el sea el único de sus hijos que más se parece a Koushi. Más bien, es el único de sus hijos que ha heredado su color de cabello y ojos, aunque su cabello es un poco más obscuro y lacio. Los demás tienen el cabello azabache igual a su padre. Neji en específico, tiene un parecido increíble a Daichi, es como si viera a una versión más joven de su esposo.

De alguna forma Koushi logra liberarse de las garras de su esposo, él sólo gruñe en respuesta.

—Buenos días mis amores —Les sonríe Koushi. Estos no pueden resistirse a el llamado de su madre. Aún si ya cuentan con 15 y 11 años respectivamente estos siempre saludan y besan a su madre, no pueden resistirse, el lazo maternal que tienen con Koushi es más grande que su orgullo alfa.

—Buenos días madre. —Ellos solo se dejan besar y mimar por su madre, saben de sobra que ahora que Koushi se encuentra embarazado él está mucho más maternal y hormonal.

—Llamen a sus hermanos, ellos ya deben de tener bastante hambre. —Daichi se encima sobre el omega, su lado territorial sale a flote, no desea que el olor de Neji quede impregnado sobre Koushi. Todo esto se debe a que tan solo hace un año el chico tuvo su despertar como alfa. En otros términos, el ya cuenta con el olor característico de un alfa, por tanto Daichi no permite que el olor de Neji esté sobre Koushi. El alfa de Daichi lo reconoce como una amenaza

Esta más que claro que esto no preocupa a Koushi, sabe que su hijo nunca le haría daño, ni a él ni a otro omega o beta. Incluso Daichi sabe que su comportamiento es estúpido, pero no puede evitarlo. Su alfa está más que atento ante cualquier cosa que pueda lastimar a su omega en cinta.

Koushi libera sus feromonas maternas, es la única forma que encuentra para tranquilizar a Daichi.

—Está bien amor, vamos a desayunar.

Daichi al final suelta a su omega y planta nuevos besos en sus labios.

"Todas las mañanas es lo mismo" —Piensan Neji y Seiji al mismo tiempo

Koushi despierta abruptamente de su sueño. Se encuentra en su nido, junto a su alfa. Está a salvo, esta bien. Comienza a acariciar su vientre, sus cachorras se remueven, ellas están a salvo. Todo está bien.

A veces recordar le servía para darse cuenta de cuantas cosas hizo mal, las cosas que nunca debió decir, la cosas que dañaron, pero que al final de cuentas le sirvieron como experiencia.

El no haber hablado, no haber expresado correctamente sus sentimientos, pensamientos, casi provoca su separación con la persona que más amaba.

No era su culpa, no sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse de esa forma. Diablos, había escuchado sobre los destinados, un cuento que no era verdadero para la mayoría de personas .

Pero lo había encontrado, de manera más inesperada, sin pedirlo o anhelarlo.

Decir que las cosas con Daichi se pusieron tensas era poco. El distanciamiento fue casi inmediato, las palabras faltaban y sobre todo la confianza.

Daichi podía parecer un alfa recto, decidió y sobre todo con confianza pero con la llegada del destinado su confianza se esfumó.

Miedos, temores, dudas.

Sabía que el lazo que compartían los destinados era más fuerte, y más real.

El destinado era la persona que estaba hecha especialmente para ti, la persona que te complementaba y que te podría hacer inmensamente feliz.

Él alfa destinado de Koushi era bastante serio, decidió y calculador. Tenía una increíble carrera de empresario. Uno de los más importantes a nivel mundial

No podía compararse en lo más mínimo, él era tan solo una persona con un oficio de panadero que por tiempos libres se dedicaba a la traducción de cuentos infantiles.

El podía darle a Koushi lo que el no podía. Una vida feliz, llena de lujos.

Le podía sacar de esa vida monótona que estaba llevando.

Ese alfa aceptaba a Koushi con sus cachorros, los cuidaría y le permitiría verlos.

Si su Koushi era feliz, él también lo sería

Era tonto que pensara de esa manera, Koushi en ningún momento había considerado irse de su lado. Le encantaba la vida que llevaba junto a su esposo y sus dos cachorros. Para el no había punto de comparación entre su supuesto destinado y Daichi.

No iba a negar que sintió una increíble atracción hacia su destinado, pero no se comparaba con lo que Daichi provocaba en él.

Sus sentimientos eran sólidos, fuertes y verdaderos. Llevaban 6 años como esposos y muy aparte 2 años de noviazgo. Eran 8 años de su vida junto a él padre de sus hijos. No podía compararse, a su destinado sólo lo había tratado por dos semanas

Sabía que lo que sentía por su destinado no era más que una mentira. ¿Cómo sentirte enamorado de alguien que recién conoces?

No conocía a su destinado, era estúpido pensar que por el simple hecho de ser destinados el inmediatamente iba a cambiar sus sentimientos.

Pero el no haber hablado con su esposo causó malos entendidos. Cuando estuvo a punto de encarar a su destinado surgió lo que menos pensaba: su celo se presentó.

Estaba en la pequeña panadería que había forjado junto a Daichi. Aquella que había surgido con el fin de estar junto a su esposo y crear una fuente de ingresos.

El calor había azotado su cuerpo con fuerza, su respiración se había acelerado y podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar.

Su omega deseaba entregarse al alfa que tenía enfrente, las feromonas del otro comenzaban a aturdirle, mandaba sus fuertes feromonas para que el brincara a sus brazos.

No podía sentirse cómodo con esas feromonas, ese aroma le empezaba a gustar.

Realmente luchaba, luchaba porque su parte omega no le dominará, no deseaba estar en los brazos de nadie más que no fuera su alfa. Su único alfa era Daichi, se sentía un estúpido por reaccionar con las feromonas de otro.

Usando su voz llamo a Daichi, quería que le ayudase, que alejara al alfa que estaba olfateandolo y toqueteandole el trasero. Aún si el era su destinado, se sentía asqueado

No bastaron más de cinco segundos para que Daichi apareciese, comenzó a gruñirle a ese alfa. Este se alejo de Koushi para hacer frente a Daichi.

Una pelea de alfas comenzó.

Koushi estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer. Las feromonas de ese alfa eran tan fuertes que le estaban mareando. Segundos después un olor más dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales, Daichi, su Daichi estaba liberando sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo.

El omega de Koushi ronroneo gustoso, aunque el ambiente se tornará tenso el trataba de cuidarlo y tranquilizarle.

Su omega se sintió estúpido, su único y verdadero alfa siempre había estado junto a él.

No necesitaba a él destinado, aquel hombre jamás se iba a igualar a su alfa.

Ambas partes estaban de acuerdo, estaban totalmente seguros de su decisión.

Koushi comenzó a liberar sus feromonas, ambos alfas voltearon a verle. Koushi con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a su destinado, haciendo que el cuerpo de Daichi temblará.

Una inclinación y un "Lo siento, no puedo estar contigo" fueron suficientes para dar a entender a quien había escogido Koushi.

Aquel alfa se sintió ofendido, por un momento quiso mandar al demonio la decisión de el omega y llevárselo consigo, más no pudo hacerlo.

Su orgullo alfa ya estaba suficientemente pisoteado, al menos debía aceptar la derrota.

Sin decir nada más se fue. Dejando a la pareja totalmente sola

Koushi soltó un suspiro. Al fin se había liberado de ese alfa.

—Koushi, ¿Porq-

No le dejo terminar, planto un beso en sus labios. —Tengo que arreglar nuestro nido. Ya no puedo controlar más mi celo. Lev y Yaku aceptaron cuidar a nuestros cachorros mientras tengo el celo... Hmm ¿Podrías dejarlos con ellos?—Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo a la habitación de ambos.

Daichi no sabía que había pasado. Simplemente siguió las indicaciones que le dio Koushi. Ni siquiera se molesto en responder a los chistes que Lev le decía.

Un tanto desconcertado entro a su casa. El aroma de Koushi ya había llegado hasta la sala. Su celo estaba bastante intenso.

Llegó al segundo piso, se paro enfrente de su habitación.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta que lo separaba de Koushi. El omega se encontraba de pie, cuando este vio al alfa se lanzó a sus brazos.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del alfa. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, alarmando al azabache. —L-lo siento, y-yo debí rechazarlo correctamente desde que me encontré con el. De haberlo hecho esto nunca...

—Koushi tu... ¿Tu no deseabas irte con el? Es decir, era un buen partido el podría darte lo que yo no puedo.

—¿De qué hablas alfa tonto? Yo nunca considere irme con él. ¿Qué el podría darme lo que tú no?. Tú renunciaste a todo lo que tu tenias cuando yo no tenía nada. ¿Enserio crees que me iría con el solo por su dinero?

¡Solo te amo a ti! ¿Crees que yo habría dejado que me marcaras, a que tuviésemos más hijos para dejarte por el primer alfa que se apareciese?

¡Mis sentimientos son más fuertes que eso!

Nunca, ¡Nunca! Vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos. El único alfa al que yo amo es a ti.

Daichi asintió frenéticamente a lo que decía Koushi. Jamás le había gritado tanto, ni siquiera en su primer parto había actuado de esa forma.

Se acercó a Koushi, aún si este estaba enojado se dejó abrazar hundiendo nuevamente su rostro en el pecho del alfa. —Lo siento amor. Nosotros debimos hablar sobre esto antes pero... Tenía miedo, de que tu lo eligieras

—Nunca lo haría. Jamás

—Ahora lo sé. Koushi Sawamura, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, de otra forma jamás dejaré que alguien más se acerque a ti. Ningún maldito alfa te tocara como lo hizo ese... —Gruñó de solo recordarlo

Koushi soltó una risita—Si no estuviese seguro no habría construido un nido para nosotros. —Se sonroja —No podría construir un nido para nadie más que para ti. Tu eres mi único alfa

Daichi ronroneo gustoso de escuchar aquello, eso le recordaba algo. —Como siempre, mi vida, has hecho un nido hermoso

Los ojos de Koushi brillaron. Amaba que su pareja le dijera cumplidos. —D-Daichi —Su cuerpo tembló, su celo había empezado a nublar su juicio

El azabache tomó por la cintura a su pareja, le cargo hasta colocarlo en lo que era el nido de ambos.

—S-se amable, por favor.

—Siempre

No hubo demasiadas palabras coherentes después de aquello. Ambos unieron sus cuerpos hasta quedar satisfechos, demostrándose a través de besos, caricias, y gestos lo mucho que se amaban.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Koushi pidió por una nueva marca. Una que volviese a sellar la eterna promesa de amor que se habían jurado en su boda.

No pasó mucho para que Daichi encajara sus caninos en el cuello desprotegido del omega.

Sintiéndose en el cielo, alfa y omega alcanzaron el anhelado orgasmo. Koushi mancho su vientre y Daichi virtió toda su semilla blanquecina en el interior del omega, al mismo tiempo que anudaba dentro de él.

Un ronroneo escapo de Koushi, se sentía gustoso de haber sido reclamado nuevamente. El lazo se sentía diferente, mucho más fuerte.

Besos y mimos no se hicieron esperar, sería imposible que se separaran. El reciente re-enlace sacaba a flote el lado sobre protector de Daichi. Nadie podría acercarse a su omega o a el por algunos días.

Siempre era vergonzoso pensar en esa noche. Había sido de las mejores noches que había tenido con su alfa . Además de que, ahí habían concebido a su tercer y cuarto hijo

Después de estar por cinco días encerrados fue que Koushi se percato de que, no habían usado condón. Él había olvidado ingerir las pastillas anticonceptivas días atrás.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar su vientre. Un embarazo era demasiado probable, no sabía cómo reaccionar se sentía feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Neji tenía recién 6 años y Seiji contaba con 2. Consideraba que aún era muy pronto, quería al menos esperar un par de años para encargar nuevo cachorro.

Daichi despertó a los pocos minutos, supo inmediatamente que sucedía con el omega. De alguna forma sabía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del omega en esos momentos. Era típico de él, pensar demasiado en las cosas, darle vuelta a los asuntos.

—Sabes que jamás te obligaría a tener un bebé que no quieres. —Koushi se asusto . ¿Acaso lo había pensado en voz alta?

Aunque eso realmente no importaba, lo importante es lo que le había dicho.

—Nunca haría tal cosa Daichi. No lo hice antes, no pienso hacerlo ahora.

—¿De verdad? No quiero que te sientas presionado. Si tu no quieres... respetaré tu decisión.

Koushi se acercó a su marido y dejó que este le abrazara. —Si resultó embarazado quiero tenerlo Daichi. Este pequeñito —Sonrió y acaricio con ternura su vientre—Es la prueba de cuanto nos amamos, de que no importa cuanto intenten separarnos nosotros estaremos juntos —Daichi se conmovió por lo dicho. Los años no pasaban en vano, su Koushi ha madurado, ha crecido como madre y esposo. Hace tan sólo unos años nunca habría expresado abiertamente sus sentimientos, se sentía afortunado de haber estado con él en todo ese proceso. —Aún si con eso me pongo gordo y de mal humor...

—Te puedo asegurar que eres el omega más preciso del mundo. Ni hablar de cuando estás en cinta, todo tu se vuelve sumamente bello.

Tu piel es mucho más suave y brillante, tus ojos adquieren ese brillo que hace que me enamore más de ti. No sabes lo precioso que te ves con una barriguita. Ten por seguro que me encanta verte embarazado, cumplir tus caprichos, mimarte y recordarte cuan precioso te ves.

El ojimiel abrazo más fuerte a su esposo.

Por cosas como esas es que el solo se enamoraba más y más. Ni de broma iba a dejar ir a un hombre así.

Suspiro por segunda vez en la noche. Aún recordaba lo divertido que había estado ese embarazo. Todas las noches terminaba despertando a Daichi para que le cumpliese cualquier antojo que quisiera. Fruta, yoghurt, helado, pizza.

Había veces en las que Daichi no podía conseguir lo que él quería y terminaba llorando como magdalena toda la madrugada.

Daichi le mimaba y le decía que conseguiría lo que él quisiera al día siguiente pero Koushi siempre terminaba llorando aun más.

Lo único que el azabache podía hacer era besar y dedicar palabras de amor a él omega.

No sabía como Daichi había sido tan paciente con él. Había días en los que ni él mismo se soportaba, las hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban, después de todo llevaba a dos preciosos cachorros en su vientre.

Cuando cumplió siete meses de embarazo sus cambios de humor se estabilizaron, ya no estaba tan explosivo pero ahora, no paraba de decir que se veía gordo.

Poco a poco fue eliminando esos pensamientos.

Aunque, no iba a negar que muchas veces decía que se veía gordo y feo para que su esposo le mimase

Si había algo que Daichi amaba de su esposo era escucharlo cantar una canción de cuna para su hijos.

El cariño con la que contaba, los sentimientos que quería transmitir...

Por dios, era simplemente perfecto escucharlo.

Abrió los ojos, Koushi se encontraba paseando por la habitación, acariciando y cantando una canción para las cachorras. Habían estado bastante traviesas desde que despertó, no dejaban de patear y removerse en su interior.

—Son demasiado traviesos. —Susurro Daichi

—No tienes idea. Llevo al menos una hora intentando calmarlos

—Seguramente es porque ya quieren conocer a su mami —Dijo la última palabra con un tono divertido sacando un bufido a Koushi

—Créeme, esta vez tienen un favoritismo hacia otra persona

—¿Acaso estas celoso?

Koushi rodó los ojos. Tal vez si estaba un poco celoso pero no iba a admitirlo.

—No soy celoso.

—Hm. —Sonrió —Claro. Tal vez mis feromonas logren calmarlos. Recuestate

Koushi así lo hizo, se volvió a acostar en el nido, esta vez de lado para que las cachorras no le aplastaran de más .

Daichi se coloco detrás de él, acariciaba y liberaba sus feromonas. No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que las cachorras se dejaran de mover. Fue cuando Daichi se percato que Koushi se había quedado dormido.

"Realmente estaba cansado"

No iba a negar que siempre se ponía ansioso cuando llegaba la hora del parto.

Siempre era el temor de que algo malo sucediera, el que Koushi no resista, el que los cachorros no quieran salir, el que el doctor hiciera una mala práctica...

Les amaba tanto que le aterraba tanto que alguna de esas cosas sucediera.

Koushi siempre le decía que todo estaría bien, que él haría lo mejor para traer a sus hijos bien.

Lejos de tranquilizarlo esto le atormentaba más, sabía que su Koushi era la clase de persona que sacrificaría su vida por la de los demás, en este caso sus cachorros.

Y si algo como eso se hiciera realidad... Simplemente no lo soportaría, una vida sin su esposo. Dolía de solo imaginárselo.

El sonido de los tacones chocando contra el suelo le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ver la silueta de esa mujer le regreso la alma al cuerpo. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, seguido de Neji y Seiji

—Las cosas se complicaron un poco pero afortunadamente todos están bien —Le sonrió—Su esposo fue trasladado a una habitación, esta bastante agotado. Puede verlo en una hora.

—¿Y mis cachorros?

La doctora sonrió, había sido la cómplice de Koushi en todas las consultas. No iba a ceder en el último momento.

—Se les hará algunos estudios. Los llevare con su esposo después de que terminemos

—Gracias

—Esta bien, es mi trabajo.

Daichi suspiro. Dios, estaba tan feliz... Su esposo había hecho un gran trabajo nuevamente. No podía sentirse más orgulloso

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación. La luz apenas entraba por las ventanas, el cuerpo de su esposo lo pudo encontrar con facilidad. Dormido, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se coloco junto a él, admirandolo. Siempre le gustaba verlo dormitar, tenía una belleza sin igual, esos labios rojizos, esas delgadas y largas pestañas que brillaban. Esos lunares que se alineaban y le caracterizaban. Cada pequeña cosa de él le encantaba.

Su corazón dio un brinco, parecía un adolescente.

Con cuidado acaricio sus mejillas. Aún tenía rastro de sudor en su frente. No podía imaginarse cuando dolor pasó y cuanto esfuerzo tuvo que usar para traer a sus hijos sanos y salvos.

Era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él. Ese coraje y fortaleza que tenía cuando se trataba de sus hijos

Tomo una de sus manos y deposito un beso sobre el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular.

Muchas veces deseó cambiar ese anillo por otro. Cuando lo compro fue con el dinero suficiente. De haberlo comprado antes de que su cuenta se quedara en ceros habría comprado uno mucho más caro y bonito.

Pero Koushi jamás se lo permitió, para él ese anillo tenía una historia, era especial.

Tan sencillo, amoroso, paciente, fuerte, decidido taaaan... Tan él.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba si había algún límite de cuanto puede amar una persona. Si existía, estaba seguro que ya lo había arrebasado

Koushi se removió lentamente. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, su cuerpo dolía. Ya no sentía el movimiento de sus cachorras.

Ah!. Ya había dado a luz...

Su instinto omega le pidió buscar a sus hijas. Tenía que conocerlas, asegurarse que ellas estaban bien.

Con la garganta seca se atrevió a preguntar —¿D-donde... Donde están?

La figura borrosa enfrente de él le contesto. No pudo escuchar lo que decía.

Realmente estaba cansado.

Una mano conocida se poso sobre su mejilla. Escucho una risita y luego sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

—Tranquilo. Están revisando a los cachorros, los traerán en un momento. Sólo descansa amor

Koushi poco fue enfocando sus ojos. Daichi se encontraba acariciando su mano, mirándole con mucha ternura

—Koushi. Duerme un poco —Quizo sonar más demandante pero simplemente no podía

Koushi sonrió, sabia que Daichi solo quiera que el recuperará energías. Realmente quería hacerlo, tomar un descanso bastante largo pero su deseo por conocer a sus hijas era más grande.

—Me alegra que ya esté despierto Señor Sawamura. —La doctora que anteriormente había hablado con Daichi apareció de repente en la habitación —He traído los cachorros de ambos ¿Están listos para conocerles?

Ambos asistieron. Realmente estaban ansiosos. Koushi siempre era el primero en cargar en sus brazos a sus cachorros pero esta vez había sido diferente. Simplemente escucho los llantos de las cachorras para después quedar inconsciente

La doctora se acercó jalando el pequeño carrito que traía a sus retoños. Daichi se acercó rápidamente para verles.

Frunció en el ceño cuando vio las mantitas de color rosa cubrirles el cuerpo.

Koushi sonrió—Daichi, cargarlas

Este volteo a ver a su marido. Inmediatamente todo pareció tener sentido. —¿Lo sabías verdad?

—Estuvieron nueve meses en mi vientre, por supuesto que lo iba a saber

Carajo ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta?

No perdió más tiempo y tomó con cuidado a una de las cachorras. Se dedico a mirarla un momento. Era sumamente perfecta.

Tenía a sus pequeñas cachorritas, después de varios años anhelandolo al fin tenía a las pequeñas princesas que tanto había querido. Definitivamente iba a mimarlas un montón, les compraría tanta ropa y jueguetes hasta hostigarlas.

Dio pequeños besitos en su frente para después dejarla en los brazos de Koushi. Inmediatamente fue por la otra cachorra

Se colocó a un lado de Koushi y ambos observaban a ambas en silencio.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que estas en silencio y te sientes bien, totalmente en paz.

—He perdido nuevamente—Koushi fue el primero en romper ese silencio

Daichi lo miró extrañado

—Amor, tan solo miralas. Tienen tu cabello, tu nariz y puedo asegurarte que tienen el mismo color de ojos que tú. Tal pareciera que fuiste tu el que las dio a luz.

El azabache soltó una carcajada. Era cierto que sus cachorras habían sacado un gran parecido a él pero podía jurar que ellas iban a tener un carácter más parecido al de Koushi.

Daichi beso los labios de su omega—Hiciste un buen trabajo amor. No sabes cuan afortunado y feliz me encuentro en este momento. Te amo

No había palabras para describir todo lo que sus corazones sentían.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas a través de los años. Se hicieron fuertes, supieron arreglar sus problemas, se apoyaban, cuidaban y complementaban mutuamente.

Tal vez ellos no eran destinados pero eran el complemento perfecto del otro.

Porque no había un Daichi sin un Koushi y no había un Koushi sin un Daichi.

Eran la prueba de que el amor existía. De que el amor es real y que a pesar de que existan altibajos en la vida "Lo mejor llegará un día, nunca demasiado lejos".

—Y yo a ti. Te amo


	6. NA

Algunas cositas que nunca mencione y en mi cabecilla pasaron :'D

Bueno, en un principio esta historia solo iba a ser un especial de San Valentin , en este solo iba a abordar una pequeña cita que se vio frustrada al no encontrar quien cuidara a sus dos cachorros. Aquí solo tienen a Neji y a Seji

Al final terminan jugando y preparando comida junto a sus cachorros y ya XD

En su momento tuve el impulso de hacer esta historia más larga, meterle el super drama y terminar con un final super sad.

Me alegro no haberlo hecho :D

Por mi mente paso el hacer que Daichi conociera a Koushi cuando este tuviera 16 años. Iba a embarazarse a los 18.

Cosas que pasaron y nunca mencione :

Los padres de Daichi son Viktor y Yuuri de Yuri on Ice. Supongo lo notaron (?

Contaré un poco de su historia : Yuuri y Viktor se casaron porque sus padres arreglaron su boda. Para ese entonces Yuuri tenía 16 años, él ya había encontrado a su pareja destinada. Ambos deseaban huir juntos pero los miedos y temores pudieron más con Yuuri, al final decide casarse.

Es por eso que en una parte menciona Que espera que Koushi tome una decisión diferente a la suya.

No malentiendan este punto, Yuuri logra enamorarse de Viktor pero en su mente quedó grabada la frase de "Que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera casado"

No se arrepiente a fin de cuentas. Pudo ser feliz con la persona que está a su lado.

Yuuri y Viktor tuvieron a Daichi cuando tenían 17 y 21 respectivamente

Cuando Daichi huye de la boda, Viktor estuvo a punto de ir por el, Yuuri logra hacer que se tranquilice y le menciona que debe de dejar que ellos hagan su vida. Viktor accede después de que Yuuri le de la noticia de que esta embarazado de 1 mes.

Viktor termina desmayandose del shock.

Yuuri se reencuentra con Daichi cuando Koushi esta en labor de parto, este se sorprende de ver a su madre con un vientre gigante. Fue difícil digerir la noticia puesto que el ya iba a tener incluso a su propio cachorro.

Viktor conoce a su primer nieto mediante fotografías que Yuuri le muestra. Pasan años para que al fin se reencuentre con su hijo. Aunque nunca le deja su empresa, quiere esperar a que sus hijas crezcan y ellas la dirijan.

Yuuri y Viktor tienen dos gemelas, parecidas físicamente a Viktor.

Las gemelas de Daichi y Koushi se llaman Hikaru y Akiko

Ambos nombres significan "Brilla con luz propia"

Porque ambas fueron las lucesitas que llegaron a la familia Sawamura.

Después de 13 años de no verse Koushi se reencuentra con su padre. Al estar con Daichi su padre pregunta si no fue forzado a enlazarse con Daichi. Koushi asegura que fue por voluntad propia estar con él y que realmente está feliz de estar a su lado. (aquí Koushi esta embarazado de Yuichi ). Su padre se disculpa por haberle hecho aquello años atrás. Rompe en llanto en el momento en que toca su vientre, le dice que es la viva imagen de su madre y que ella estaba realmente emocionada de conocerle cuando él se encontraba en su vientre.

Charlan un buen rato y su padre le habla sobre su madre, como era, cuan emocionada estaba y cuanto lo amaba.

Ambos logran perdonarse mutuamente. Después de diversas reuniones ambos logran llevarse mucho mejor, su padre conoce a sus nietos y promete no perderse el nacimiento de Yuichi.

Afortunadamente cumple su promesa, después de semanas llega Navidad. Los padre de Daichi y el de Koushi pasan la navidad juntos, es la primera navidad que esta toda la familia reunida. Koushi rompe en llanto porque fue la mejor Navidad que había tenido, como la que siempre soño.

Unos años después de que nacieran los gemelos Koushi se gradúa como maestro de kinder. Pasan meses y Daichi logra conseguir un trabajo en traductor de inglés, alemán e italiano. Comienza a laborar para una empresa de libros bastante importantes . Su trabajo lo hace desde casa de esta forma ayuda a Koushi con los niños.

Todos los hijos que ellos tiene son alfas

El destinado de Koushi era Ushijima.

Daichi conoce a su destinado después de cumplir veinte años de casado con Koushi.

A comparación de lo sucedido con Koushi, Daichi deja muy en claro que está casado y con hijos. El omega contrario se encuentra feliz, el también tiene pareja. Ambos acuerdan no volverse a encontrar.

Y fin ️

Creo que esas son todas las cositas que tenia que decir.

Realmente fue un gusto escribir esta historia para ustedes.

Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y bueno.. Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá

See you next level


End file.
